Dix ans après ils se retrouvent
by TheOriginalsWithKlaus
Summary: Dix ans que Caroline n'a pas vu Klaus malgré qu'elle est gardée contact avec lui et sa sœur. Aujourd'hui, elle le revoie et rencontre Luna, sa fille. Dans l'ombre Tyler prépare sa vengeance pour récupéré celle qu'il aime et sa louve. Comment tout cela va t-il se terminer ? * SPOILERS * Cela se passe après le 4x23 et je m'aventure principalement dans le monde de The Originals !
1. Chapter 1

******Bonjour ! Cela fait plusieurs années que j'écris et j'ai déjà posté deux fictions sur un autre site. Mais aujourd'hui j'en fais une sur une série que j'adore et que je poste pour avoir vos avis ! J'ignore en combien de chapitre je l'écrirai et aussi quand j'en posterai de nouveaux. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. C'est un mélange de Vampire Diaries et The Originals. :)**

******Je remercie aussi Chupachupss qui m'a encouragé à l'écrire et à la publiée. Alors merci beaucoup ma belle !**

******Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

####

PDV de Caroline

Dix ans, dix ans étaient passés, dix ans que je maudis mes choix, dix ans que je souffre, dix ans que je pense à lui, dix ans que je me dit que j'aurais dû le suivre, dix ans que j'aurais dû lui dire ses deux petits mots "je t'aime". Oui cela fait dix ans que moi Caroline Forbes n'a pas vu Klaus Mikaelson. Bien que j'ai été mise au courant pour Hayley peu de temps après le retour de Tyler, je pensais à l'hybride originel depuis.

J'avais appris la situation de la louve par Rebekah, avec qui j'étais toujours en contact. Celle ci m'avait tout expliquer, pourquoi Klaus était retourné à la Nouvelle Orléans, ce qu'il se passait là bas, Hayley enceinte de lui, les sorcières qui l'obligeaient à tuer Marcel... J'avais plusieurs fois eu Klaus au téléphone, quand Tyler était absent, et à chaque fois, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, nos conversations était un vrai moment de bonheur. Je lui avait souvent envoyé des textos et chaque fois Klaus y répondait en y glissant toujours mon surnom love, sweetheart... Klaus et Rebekah parlaient tellement souvent de Luna, que je savais tout d'elle. Rebekah m'avait envoyé pas mal de photos pour que je puisse voir comment était sa nièce. Chaque année, Rebekah prenait au moins une bonne centaine de photos de sa nièce pour pouvoir m'en envoyer quelques unes.

Aujourd'hui, Luna avait dix ans. La jeune fille était très intelligente pour son âge et je l'avais appris à mes dépends. En effet il y a quelques mois, Luna a demandé à me rencontrer. Klaus me dessinant tous les jours depuis qu'il m'avait quitté lors de la graduation, la première fois que Luna a vu l'un des portraits qu'il faisait de moi, elle m'avait trouvé magnifique. C'était Rebekah qui lui avait dit qui était la jeune femme que son père dessinait et ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. La jeune louve trouvant dommage que nous ne soyons pas ensemble, avait demandé à sa tante de pouvoir me rencontrer. Rebekah avait refusé sous prétexte que son père ne voudrait pas mais en échange lui avait donné mon numéro de portable. Depuis nous étions en contact et pouvions parler des heures au téléphone. Nous nous apprécions énormément et c'était pour cela qu'aujourd'hui moi, Caroline, j'étais dans ma voiture, avec mes sacs dans le coffre, en route pour la Nouvelle Orléans et plus précisément pour le manoir des Mikaelson. Luna m'avait donné l'adresse, si un jour je voulais venir la voir, et seule Rebekah était au courant de ma venue.

Lorsque j'arrivai au manoir, la première chose qui me frappa fut la beauté de l'endroit. Je sortis de ma voiture et tournai sur moi même pour voir ce magnifique paysage. J'entendis la porte du manoir s'ouvrir et avant même d'avoir pu dire un mot, une tornade blonde me sauta dans les bras. Quand celle ci se dégagea, je reconnu Rebekah qui souriait à pleine dent.

Rebekah ___souriant_ : Caroline ! J'y crois pas que tu sois vraiment là !

Caroline ___souriant_ : Et pourtant je suis bien là !

Rebekah : T'a des bagages ?

Caroline : Dans le coffre.

Rebekah ___prenant les bagages_ : Vient, je suis toute seule ! Elijah, Klaus et Luna sont sortis je ne sais où et ne devraient plus tarder. ___Elle déposa les bagages dans une chambre_ Voici ta chambre mais tu la visiteras plus tard, nous devons déjà parler.

Rebekah conduisit Caroline dans le salon et lui servit un verre avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé où Caroline s'assit également pour tout lui expliquer.

Rebekah : Vas y je t'écoute ! Qu'ai je manqué depuis la dernière fois où nous nous sommes parler !

Caroline : Hum... Déjà j'ai ENFIN rompu avec Tyler. Et ensuite j'ai fais mes valises et je suis venue ici pour vous retrouver.

Rebekah : J'imagine que bébé hybride a mal réagit quand tu lui a dit que tu le quittais !

Caroline : Il n'était pas là alors je lui ai laissé une lettre. Dedans j'ai écris que je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation, que je n'avais plus de sentiments pour lui et que je partais vivre ma vie.

Rebekah ___grimaçant légèrement_ : Je pense qu'il va mal le prendre.

Caroline : Je le pense aussi. ___Hésitant_ Bekah... Penses tu que Klaus acceptera de me prendre sous sa protection ? C'est sûrement stupide de demander ça mais...

Rebekah : Care ! Bien sur que oui qu'il acceptera ! Ça fait même des années que tu es sous sa protection ! Enfin, comment peux tu en douter ?

Caroline : Je...

? : Que qui acceptera quoi ?

Rebekah : Elijah ! Où sont Nik et Luna ?

Elijah : Ils arrivent. ___Remarquant Caroline_ Soyez la bienvenue Miss Forbes !

Caroline : Merci Elijah et bonjour à toi !

Rebekah ___entendant une porte claquer_ : A voilà le loup !

Luna ___s'asseyant_ : Ce ne serait pas plutôt les loups ?

Rebekah ___souriant à sa nièce_ : Aussi !

Klaus ___entrant dans la pièce_ : Pourquoi êtes vous aussi silencieux ?

Elijah : Niklaus nous avons une invitée de marque.

Caroline ___souriant tendrement_ : Bonjour Klaus.

Klaus ___étonné de ma présence_ : Caroline !

A suivre...

####

******Et voici la fin du premier chapitre, qu'en avez vous penser ? Pour les dialogues j'ai l'habitude de les faire comme sa désolé.**

******J'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction ********avant hier********, il était presque minuit, j'étais crevée et puis tout d'un coup hop l'idée m'est venue. Au début je pensais faire un OS mais finalement je vais en faire une fiction.**

******Je ********ne ********suis pas douée pour laisser des messages alors soyez indulgent ! ;)**

******Bisous et à bientôt !**

******Laura**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou me revoici avec le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira car pour être honnête j'ai eu du mal pour le chapitre 1 alors j'espère me rattraper avec celui ci. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve tout à l'heure ! ;)**

**Je remercie aussi Elo-Vampire16 pour sa review, tu es bien la seule à m'en avoir laisser une !**

**#####**

Réponse review anonyme :

Analissa : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir. Voici enfin la suite, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**#####**

PDV de Klaus

Je n'en revenais pas, elle était là devant moi. Caroline Forbes, vampire depuis plus de dix ans avec la plus grande humanité que je n'ai jamais vu en dehors de Stefan. Elle était toujours aussi belle, rayonnante et tous les synonymes ne seraient pas suffisants pour décrire sa beauté. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder et elle s'en aperçut car elle sourit. Oh ce sourire qui m'a tant manqué ! Son rire aussi, il est la plus belle mélodie que je n'ai jamais entendu. Reprenant tout doucement mes esprits, je lui souris avant de m'approcher pour la saluer. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de sa personne, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle soit là, assise dans mon canapé avec Rebekah à discuter.

Klaus _souriant tendrement_ : Quelle bonne surprise love, tu viens nous rendre visite ?

Caroline _souriant et rentrant dans le jeu_ : Ben oui tu vois, j'étais dans le coin et je me suis dis "tiens et si j'allais voir l'hybride originel !" et me voici.

Klaus : C'est gentil à toi ! _Reprenant son sérieux_ Tu m'as manqué love.

Caroline _se levant pour être face à lui_ : Tu ne vas peut être pas me croire, mais pour être honnête tu m'as manqué aussi. Moi qui avait l'habitude de te voir tous les jours, tout a semblé... vide.

Klaus _murmurant_ : Et te voici, ici, à la Nouvelle Orléans.

Caroline : Me voici ici avec le big bad wolf !

Klaus _rigolant légèrement_ : Oui c'est vrai que de ce côté je n'ai pas vraiment changé !

Caroline : Malgré la présence de ta fille ?

Klaus _regardant Luna_ : Malgré sa présence, oui.

Luna _hésitant_ : Heu... Je ne voudrais pas déranger mais... Papa pourrais tu faire les présentations ?

Rebekah _rigolant_ : Es tu sûre d'en avoir besoin ? Rappelle toi les tableaux de ton père.

Luna _écarquillant les yeux_ : Tu... Tu es...

Caroline _comprenant où elle veut en venir_ : Oui je suis la fille dont ton père est fou amoureux. Je suis ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance Luna !

Luna _souriant avant de lui sauter dans les bras_ : Oh moi aussi Caroline ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ! Depuis le temps que je voulais te rencontrer !

Caroline _la serrant contre elle_ : Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner d'où je viens. Alors on pourra rattraper le temps perdu...

Klaus _ne comprenant pas tout_ : Comment, vous vous connaissez toutes les deux ?

Rebekah _intervenant_ : Quand Luna a vu les tableaux de Caroline elle a voulu la rencontrer pour savoir pourquoi elle t'intéressait autant. J'ai refusé en lui disant que tu ne serais pas très content, alors en échange je lui ai donné le numéro de portable de Caroline et depuis elles sont en contact.

Caroline _regardant Klaus_ : Tout comme on le fait tous les deux, je peux discuter des heures avec Luna. Ta fille est incroyable Klaus et vraiment jolie, elle te ressemble tellement !

Klaus : Merci sweetheart, ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup, vraiment...

Elijah : Rebekah, Luna, laissons les. Je pense que Miss Forbes et Niklaus ont beaucoup de choses à se dire. Nous vous verrons plus tard.

Luna _enthousiaste_ : D'accord ! Je serais dans ma chambre si vous me cherchez ! _Elle part_

Elijah : J'ai quelque chose à faire, à plus tard. _Il sort de la maison_

Rebekah _s'apprêtant à sortir elle aussi_ : Je crois en effet que vous avez beaucoup à vous dire.

Ne restant plus que nous deux dans le salon, je propose à Caroline d'aller se promener dans le jardin afin de discuter au calme et de lui faire profiter de la beauté du lieu.

Klaus : Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles depuis la dernière fois ?

Caroline : Beaucoup de choses. Pour commencer, j'ai rompu avec Tyler, je ne pouvais plus continuer avec lui. Quand tu l'as banni de Mystic Fall's il a rencontré des loups et a intégré leur meute. Il en est même devenu leur alpha. Quand il est rentré tout allait bien. On a essayé de reprendre notre histoire mais il avait toujours des doutes sur nous deux, croyant que j'avais couché avec toi pendant son absence. J'ai eu beau lui jurer qu'il ne c'était rien passé il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il... _Sentant les larmes venir_ Il a changé, il n'est plus celui que j'ai tant aimé. Après quelques mois j'ai tenté de le quitter mais... il s'est énervé disant que si je venais te rejoindre, il te tuerait. Alors je suis restée pour te protéger. Ayant gardé le contact avec Rebekah, je lui ai tout raconté, tout ce qu'il se passait. Plus d'une fois elle m'a conseillé de le quitter et de venir vous rejoindre mais j'ai refusé, préférant vous mettre à l'abri. Lorsqu'elle m'as raconté pour Hayley, c'était comme si on me poignardait le cœur encore et encore. Je t'en ai tellement voulu si tu savais ! Tu avais dis que tu m'attendrais et voilà que tu couches avec cette garce et comme si cela ne suffisait pas elle tombe enceinte ! _Le regardant dans les yeux_ Je me suis sentis trahit à un point que tu n'imagines même pas.

Klaus _se sentant coupable_ : Je suis désolé love. J'aurais aimé te le dire mais je savais qu'en faisant ça, je te perdrais. Je t'ai dis la vérité ce jour là, qu'importe le temps que cela prendra j'attendrais d'être le dernier. Tu es la seule qui compte pour moi, avec Luna bien sur. Vous êtes mes femmes.

Caroline _touchée_ : Merci Klaus, c'est vraiment romantique ce que tu me dis.

Klaus : Je sais que tu aimes tout ce qui est romantique love alors je fais de mon mieux pour répondre à tes attentes. Je ferai toujours en sorte de te faire plaisir. Mais raconte moi… Je suis curieux de connaître la suite.

Caroline : Rebekah m'a raconté pour Marcel, que tu devais aider les sorcières et le renverser de son trône. Elle m'a aussi expliqué que les loup garou n'étaient pas les bienvenus ici et Tyler me l'a confirmé. C'est pour cela que nous nous sommes installés dans une ville juste à côté. _Respirant un bon coup_ A la suite de ça tout est devenu plus compliqué entre nous. Il me faisait surveiller, m'empêchant de venir ici, ne serait-ce que pour visiter la ville. Il avait peur que je te croise et reste avec toi ou je ne sais quoi. Hayley étant dans sa meute, il pouvait savoir si nous étions en contact ou non. _Marquant une pause avant de continuer en murmurant_ Il est rentré dans une colère noire lorsqu'il a découvert que j'étais en contact avec Rebekah et donc avec toi. Il était comme fou ! _Fermant les yeux par crainte_ Il m'a formellement interdit de continuer et m'a demandé de couper tout contact. Alors j'ai dû me montrer plus prudente lorsque je téléphonais à Rebekah. _Tremblant rien qu'en pensant à la suite_ Un soir il est rentré fou de rage. Il hurlait que je ne l'avais pas écouté, que je me moquais de lui en gardant ma relation avec ta sœur. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que justement c'était avec ta sœur que j'étais en contact et non avec toi ! Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre.

Klaus _la rattrapant qu'elle s'écroulait à terre en pleurs_ : Caroline que s'est il passé ? _Inquiet de la voir dans cet état_ Je t'en prie sweetheart dis moi !

Caroline _en pleurs_ : Il... Il est... Il est devenu violent. Il m'a frappé plusieurs fois et...

Klaus _sentant la colère monter en lui_ : Et quoi mon cœur ?

Caroline _s'accrochant à lui_ : Klaus ne le laisse pas me faire du mal je t'en supplie ! Je l'ai déjà demandé à Rebekah. A présent je te le demande à toi... Protège moi ! Je veux être sous ta protection, je ne veux plus qu'il me fasse du mal, qu'il me touche, qu'il...

Klaus _la serrant dans ses bras_ : Caroline tu n'as même pas à me le demander, bien sûr que je vais te protéger. L'idée même que ce chien ait osé porter la main sur toi me répugne... Ne t'inquiète pas... Je serais toujours là pour toi love, je te le jure, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

La prenant dans mes bras, je la mène à sa chambre et la couche. Alors que je m'apprête à sortir, Luna arrive, les yeux rouges.

Luna : Papa...

Klaus : Luna ! Que se passe t-il ?

Luna _s'asseyant près de Caroline_ : J'ai écouté votre conversation, je suis désolée. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais je voulais en savoir un peu plus sur elle.

Klaus _l'embrassant sur le front_ : Je ne t'en veux pas. Veux tu bien rester auprès d'elle, je préfère qu'elle ne soit pas seule pendant quelques temps.

Luna : Bien sûr ! Je l'aime bien tu sais, tu penses qu'elle acceptera d'être ma deuxième maman ?

Klaus _surpris par la demande de sa fille_ : Elle t'apprécie beaucoup aussi. Demande lui tu verras bien quelle sera sa réponse. Je vais voir Rebekah, je l'entends qui rentre.

Luna : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reste aux côtés de Caroline jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux.

Klaus : Merci mon ange.

Je vais rejoindre ma sœur qui, j'en suis sûr, pourra m'éclairer sur le comportement de Caroline. Elle a peur de Tyler, cela ne fait aucun doute, mais qu'a t-il bien pu lui faire pour la rendre aussi fragile ?

A suivre...

########

**Alors vos impressions ? Comment avez vous trouver le moment Klaroline ? J'ai aussi voulu faire un passage avec la fille de Klaus.**

**Je tiens à vous dire que le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture et devrait bientôt être terminé, surtout si j'ai autant d'idées que pour ce chapitre.**

**N'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews pour me dire si vous aimez ou pas. L'avis des lecteurs est important pour moi car il m'aide à savoir ce que je dois changer ou faire telle ou telle chose.**

**Bisous et à bientôt !**

**Laura**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde ! Me revoici avec le chapitre 3 ! Celui ci est aussi est dans les révélations concernant Caroline mais c'est une autre personne qui nous en dit plus. Je tiens à faire une petite précision tout de même concernant ma fiction. Tout d'abord Stefan n'a pas été "noyer" par Silas et Bonnie n'est pas morte. Malheureusement Kol est bien mort, enfin en dix ans il peut s'en passer des choses... Voilà !**

**Je remercie aussi mes fidèles lectrices, ****Mel023, Alessandra.12, XxLegend-AutomnexX, miss angel whitlock salvatore, ****MARiiN3, ****Elo-vampire 16, Lilas ****et**** Analissa.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**

**#######**

Réponses aux review anonymes :

Elo-vampire 16 : Merciiii ma belle ! Oui la relation Luna/Caroline est vraiment belle et tout au fil de la fiction, elle va grandir encore plus. Nos deux blondes favorites sont amies et comme tu as pu le constater, très proche. Oh oui Klaus a très envie de faire payer à Tyler ce qu'il a fait à Caroline. Mais malheureusement il devra attendre l'histoire complète avant de pouvoir lui régler son compte. Pour ce qui est de Luna qui demande à ce que Care soit sa mère, les deux jeunes filles auront cette discussion bien plus tard. Bisous et à très bientôt j'espère ! (Pour ta fiction !)

Lilas : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup touché ! La relation Klaus/Luna est très complice car ils sont vraiment très proche, mais tu le verras plus tard ! ;) Oui c'est vrai je décris assez bien les sentiments des personnages, car je me mets à leur place et j'imagine ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir sur le moment. Je suis une fée des mots ? Ouah c'est un merveilleux compliment ça ! Merci beaucoup ! J'ai hâte de te retrouver au prochain chapitre ! Bisous et merci encore pour tous ces beaux compliments ! ;)

Analissa : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et oui il y a enfin eu les retrouvailles Klaroline, mais le bonheur ne dure jamais longtemps malheureusement. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Tyler, il payera le moment venu et bien plus qu'il ne le doit. Klaus va aussi se venger pour tous les coups tordus que son premier hybride lui a fait. Merci pour tes encouragements et à bientôt ! Bisous ! :)

**######**

PDV de Rebekah

Je rentre à l'instant après une partie de chasse et avoir bu un verre au bar où j'y ai croisé Marcel qui cherchait mon frère. Dieu merci il ne s'est pas éternisé et est vite reparti. Levant les yeux de mon portable je vois Nik arriver, le visage fermé. J'en conclu que Caroline lui a parlé et lui a raconté toutes les horreurs que ce pourri de Lockwood lui a fait subir. Il se sert un verre, vient s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de moi. Je termine mon message avant de l'envoyer, je range mon portable et attend que mon frère se décide à parler.

Klaus : Tu étais au courant de ce que lui a fait Lockwood ?

Rebekah : Oui elle m'en avait dit une partie. Que t'a t-elle raconté ?

Klaus : Qu'il l'a battait et qu'il l'avait empêché de venir ici.

Rebekah : Vrai. Plus d'une fois nous avons dû semer ses "gardes du corps" pour pouvoir se parler tranquillement. Tyler ne lui faisait pas confiance et lorsqu'il a su qu'elle était en contact avec moi c'est devenu pire. Mais si tu es là c'est que tu pressens qu'elle ne t'a pas tout raconté et que tu veux que je t'en dise plus.

Klaus : Oui. Elle a fondu en larmes, ne pouvant plus sortir un mot. Elle m'a juste demandé ma protection et de faire en sorte qu'il ne l'approche plus. _Se prenant la tête entre les mains_ - Bon sang que lui a t-il fait pour la rendre aussi fragile ?!

Rebekah _murmurant_ : Il l'a violé. A plusieurs reprises. C'est ça qui lui a finalement donné le courage de partir . Ca et le fait de vouloir rencontrer Luna.

Klaus _fou de rage_ : JE VAIS LE TUER !. Il a osé... osé porter la main sur elle ! Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, cette ordure l'a violé. VIOLE ! Ce loup ne mérite pas de vivre et... je vais faire en sorte qu'il le sache...

Rebekah : Si tu arrivais à te calmer je pourrais peut être t'en expliquer davantage.

Klaus _essayant de se calmer_ : Je t'écoute. As-tu d'autres mauvaises nouvelles à m'apprendre ?

Rebekah : Non mais... Elle a peur Nik. Très peur ! Elle aurait pu venir bien plus tôt. Si elle ne l'a pas fait c'est uniquement pour te protéger. Mais elle ignore que tu as récupéré suffisamment de sang de Katherine, avant qu'elle ne soit de nouveau transformée en vampire, pour te créer une nouvelle armée d'hybrides. Tu as une véritable armée entre les mains et grâce à elle tu pourras la protéger !

Klaus : Il ne l'approchera plus jamais ! Trouve Hayley et ramène la moi. Prends quelques hybrides avec toi et si certains parviennent à tuer des loups de Lockwood au passage cela fera mon affaire !

Rebekah _se levant_ : Je te la ramène dès que je peux. _S'apprêtant à partir mais se retournant_ - J'ai prévenu Stefan que Caroline était ici . Il devrait passer dans quelques jours.

Klaus : J'imagine qu'elle a du couper les ponts avec ses amis quand Tyler est revenu.

Rebekah : Pas au début et pas de son fait. Les quatre premières années, elle allait à l'université avec Elena et Stefan. Ils l'ont aidé à tenir le coup. Mais dès qu'elle a obtenu son diplôme Tyler l'a enlevé et elle n'a revue personne . Sauf moi lorsqu'on arrivait à se rencontrer dans une boutique ou ailleurs. Il fallait ruser avec les loups et crois-moi cela n'a pas été simple. Pendant six ans elle a souffert Nik. Aujourd'hui elle a besoin d'être rassurée et de se reconstruire. Elle doit panser ses plaies avant de reprendre le cours de sa vie.

Klaus : Pffff …. Je ne suis pas totalement stupide. Je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus en sachant le traitement que lui a réservé cette pourriture de Lockwood. Non .. Je vais commencer par faire le nécessaire pour régler le problème Lockwood de façon définitive. Puis j'emploierai toute mon énergie à faire renaître sur ses jolies lèvres le merveilleux sourire de Caroline.

Rebekah : Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?

Klaus _soupirant_ : Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ! Reviens vite Bekah... Et soit prudente.

Rebekah _souriant_ : Je le suis toujours et je ne risque rien avec tes hybrides.

Laissant mon frère seul avec ses pensées, je sors et grâce à ma vitesse vampirique je rejoins ses hybrides. Nous partons pour Métairie, petite ville près de la Nouvelle Orléans, où Tyler a élu domicile. Nous arrivons trois quart d'heures plus tard et trouvons facilement sa meute. Pas de Hayley. Les hybrides de Nik ne la repérant pas, nous ne nous éternisons pas et allons direct chez Tyler. Nous le trouvons en pleine action avec la louve. Ne désirant pas discuter avec ce chien, je lui brise la nuque d'un coup sec, attrape cette garce et nous filons vers le manoir. Les hybrides restent dehors pour protéger la maison.

Hayley : Mais lâche moi sale garce !

Klaus : Rebekah.

Je lâche la louve en la poussant vers mon frère qui la regarde haineusement. Tendant l'oreille, je constate que Caroline dors toujours et que Luna est avec elle. Revenant à l'instant présent je regarde la louve s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à l'invite de mon frère. Me servant un verre, je prend place dans l'autre fauteuil et attends, observant la scène.

Klaus _ironiquement_ : Bonjour Hayley. Comment vas tu depuis la dernière fois ?

Rebekah _buvant tranquillement_ : Elle s'est bien consolée dans les bras de Lockwood.

Hayley _furax_ : Je ne te permet pas …..

Klaus : Suffit ! On n'est pas là pour discuter de tes parties de jambes en l'air avec Tyler, mais pour me dire tout ce que tu sais de sa relation avec Caroline.

Hayley : Et pourquoi je te le dirais ?

Klaus _la menaçant_ : Parce que si tu ne le fait pas je me ferais un plaisir et une joie de, soit te transformer en hybride, soit de te tuer. Au choix. Maintenant dit moi tout.

Hayley _ne voulant ni être tuée ni devenir une hybride_ : Que veux tu savoir ?

Klaus : En voilà une bonne fille ! Raconte-moi, Tyler et Caroline, depuis ces six dernières années.

Hayley : Pourquoi seulement six ? Tu ne veux pas savoir les quatre d'avant ?

Rebekah _fronçant les sourcils_ : Que veux tu dire ?

Hayley _soupirant_ : Je veux dire que même si je n'aimais pas Caroline avant, ce que Tyler lui a fait est vraiment dégueulasse voir même écœurant.

Rebekah : Avant ? Ça veux dire que maintenant tu l'aimes bien ?

Hayley : Si ta question est : "est ce que je la détestais parce qu'elle était avec Tyler et qu'elle attirait toute l'attention de Klaus ?", la réponse est oui. _Regardant Klaus __- _Mais au fil des années que j'ai passé ici à m'occuper de Luna et même avant, j'ai pu voir tout l'amour que tu lui portais. Tu passais des heures à la peindre, à la dessiner, à l'imaginer, à la rêver ! Tu pouvais parler des heures au téléphone avec elle ou alors lui envoyer des textos, qu'importe le moment de la journée ! Tu es séduisant Klaus et beaucoup de femmes seraient prête à tout pour succomber à ton charme. Mais une seule occupe tes pensées. L'inaccessible ! Car elle a déjà quelqu'un. Pourtant tu t'accroches parce que tu tiens vraiment à elle. _Regardant Rebekah puis Klaus, __sur un ton sérieux - _Pensez ce que vous voulez, mais si vous saviez le quart de ce que lui a fait Tyler, vous ne resteriez pas aussi calme.

Klaus _surpris par ses paroles_ : Que veux tu dire ? Que lui a fait Lockwood ?

Hayley : Je sais qu'elle te voyait souvent Rebekah. Plus d'une fois j'ai surpris vos conversations. Au début je racontais tout à Tyler. Mais par la suite, lorsqu'il se vantait de ce qu'il lui faisait subir pour l'empêcher de te voir, j'avais tellement la nausée que je ne lui révélais plus rien. _Jetant un œil à Klaus_ – Les vomissement pendant ma grossesse, que tu prenais pour des nausées de femme enceinte... Ils étaient provoqués par tout ce que me racontais Tyler. Il est pire que toi ! Dans le domaine de la cruauté il te bat haut la main. Tu es un enfant de cœur à côté de lui.

Klaus : Hayley, dit moi ce qu'il lui a fait !

Hayley _le regardant dans les yeux_ : Es-tu sûr de vouloir l'entendre ? Es-tu sûr d'avoir suffisamment de self contrôle ? Es-tu sûr de pouvoir écouter jusqu'au bout avant de te lancer à sa poursuite pour le tuer et venger Caroline ? J'aime autant te prévenir : Tyler a une meute d'une vingtaines de loups voir plus. Lorsqu'il est arrivé à Métairie, il s'est allié à Marcel contre toi. C'est Sophie qui m'a mise au courant. Elle est en danger Klaus et Camille aussi.

Rebekah _se levant_ : Je vais les chercher et je les ramène ici ?

Klaus : Marcel ne fera rien à Camille, il est amoureux d'elle. Mais pour ce qui est de Sophie, elle ne risque rien aujourd'hui mais préviens quand même Elijah et dis lui de la ramener.

Rebekah _sortant__ de la pièce_ : J'y cours.

Klaus _regardant sa sœur sortir_ : Merci. _Se tournant vers Hayley_ – Bien. A nous deux. Dis-moi ce que tu sais. Et oui je resterai calme jusqu'à ce que tu finisses de tout me raconter.

A suivre...

**########**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Trop court ? Trop long ? Dialogue trop long ? Un peu je dois l'admettre, mais sinon on ne saurait pas tout !**

**Ah je suis désolée de vous laisser sur cette fin mais... Cela met plus de suspense au moins !**

**Pour ce qui est de la publication des chapitres, j'essayerai de le faire une fois par semaine. Cela pourra être n'importe quand ! Début, milieu, fin de semaine, ça va dépendre si j'écris vite ou non. Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, j'ai eu l'imagination en écoutant en boucle le générique de Sherlock, une excellente série anglaise que j'adore!**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis à bientôt, peut-être ...!**

**Laura**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello la compagnie ! Alors quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ? Me revoici avec le chapitre 4 que, je vous l'avoue, ai eu du mal à écrire. En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira, mais je préfère vous prévenir que certains passages sont assez... "choquant". Âme sensible abstenez vous... Je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous vont être écœuré par l'attitude de Tyler et j'espère de tout cœur que vous aurez un peu de sympathie pour Hayley.**

**Avant, j'aimerais faire une petite remarque. J'ai choisis le prénom de la fille de Klaus en référence à sa mère. Luna veux dire lune en espagnol. Hayley est une louve, Klaus un hybride et la carte de tarot de Hayley pour The Originals est celle de la lune.**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne lecture et vous retrouve à la fin !**

**########**

Réponses aux reviews anonyme :

Analissa : Merci, oui le chapitre était très sombre et ce n'est pas fini. Pour ce qui est de Klaus, la confrontation avec Tyler arrive mais pas celle que tu attends. Bisous

Elo-vampire16 : Kikou, et oui tu comprends le comportement de Care. Ne t'inquiète pas Klaus va bientôt régler ses comptes avec Tyler. Le moment Klaroline est prévu et il y en aura d'autres plus tard aussi. Bisous ma belle et merci !

**########**

PDV de Hayley

Je suis là, assise, face à Klaus, qui a miraculeusement retrouver son calme. Mais je sais sans l'ombre d'un doute que c'est le calme avant la tempête. Me fixant droit dans les yeux, une lueur froide dans le regard, il exige, sans pourtant ordonner, que je lui donne tous les détails de la relation de Tyler avec Caroline. Mais... en aurai-je le courage tant le dégoût submerge mon cœur ? L'air distrait je détourne la tête afin d'essuyer discrètement les larmes qui commencent à couler. Mais Klaus n'est pas dupe et s'en aperçoit.

Klaus _très_ _doucement_ : Hayley... Que s'est il passé ?

Hayley _laissant __enfin __couler __ses larmes_ : Tyler... Il... Il a violé Caroline. Il l'a battue. Il... Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas... !

Klaus _se rapprochant de Hayl__e__y_ : Je t'en supplie... Tu es la seule qui puisse m'aider. _D'un ton grave _Hayley, je ne t'aime pas. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je te déteste. Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir et comme Caroline je te protégerai.

Hayley _se levant d'un bond_ : Tu ne le pourras pas ! Je fais partie de la meute de Tyler. Il te hait à un point que tu ne peux imaginer ! _Hurlant presque _Il veut ta mort Klaus !

Klaus _sur le même ton_ : Et je veux la sienne ! _Se dirigeant vers la cheminée et __y __posant ses mains _Ce qu'il a fait à Caroline est impardonnable et il le payera de sa vie.

Hayley _hésitante_ : Je ne... lui ai pas dis pour les hybrides. Il ne sait pas que tu as reconstruit une armée.

Klaus _se retournant __surpris _: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dis ?

Hayley _s'exclamant_: Parce que tu es le père de ma fille ! Parce que tu es le plus puissant de tous ! Parce que tu es invincible !

Klaus _pour lui même_ : Sauf quand des pieux en chêne blanc se baladent... _Il revient et se sert un verre_

Hayley _affirmative _: Mais ils ont tous été détruits !

Klaus _dans un soupir_ : Non il en reste un...

? : Mais qui est aujourd'hui détruit.

Klaus _relève__ la tête __surpris par __cette intervention_ : Stefan !

Stefan _s'approchant _ : Le dernier pieu de chêne blanc a été détruit. Klaus, tu es le créateur de toute notre lignée à moi, Damon, Caroline, Abby et Elena ! Il est hors de question que nous disparition. Alors Bonnie a détruit le pieu !

Klaus _souriant _: C'est toujours bon à savoir. Pourquoi Caroline ne m'a rien dit !

Stefan _soupirant tristement_ : Elle l'ignore. Quand Tyler l'a enlevé, on a tout fait pour la retrouver. Mais sans résultat.

Hayley : Tyler a une sorcière à son service. J'ignore qui elle est, mais elle est puissante. Elle a fait en sorte que personne ne puisse localiser Caroline.

Klaus : Et Tyler ?

Hayley : Non. Il se moque d'être retrouver. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est garder Caroline et te faire souffrir. Le reste n'a aucune importance.

Klaus : C'est bon à savoir.

Stefan _changeant de sujet_ : Où est elle Klaus ? Et que lui est il arrivé ?

Klaus : En haut avec Luna. Et je ne connais que la moitié de l'histoire. Hayley ?

Hayley _respirant à fond_ : Ok. Au début, après que tu as autorisé Tyler à rentrer, le jour de la remise des diplômes, tout allait plutôt bien. Puis avec le temps, les choses ont commencé à dégénérer. Il a toujours eu des doutes sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre Caroline et toi, après que tu l'as banni de Mystic Fall's. L'entrée de Caroline en fac a été l'élément déclencheur. Dans ses crises de jalousie, Tyler s'est mis à la rouer de coups. Puis il s'excusait et lui demandait pardon d'avoir agit ainsi. Par la suite, la situation a empiré. Il a... violé Caroline tout en la frappant pendant les six dernières années. Il... il a même utilisé l'hypnose pour la faire parler.

Stefan : Caroline boit de la verveine chaque jour. Enfin... en buvait.

Hayley : C'est bien pour cela que l'hypnose n'a pas fonctionné. Alors... _frissonnante _Il l'a attaché et lui a fais des entailles pour évacuer la plante de son corps.

Stefan : Que s'est il passé ensuite ?

? _voix enrouée_ : Il m'a hypnotisé pour savoir si j'avais couché avec Klaus. Je lui ai dis la vérité, à savoir que non, qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais...

Klaus _murmurant_ : Caroline... _s'élançant vers elle_ Que fais tu ici ?

Caroline : J'ai entendu la voix de Stefan et de Hayley. Alors j'ai décidé de venir vous rejoindre. Mais... Quand Hayley a commencé à te raconter...

Klaus _la serrant dans ses bras_ : Tu n'aurais pas du descendre. Viens... _la faisant s'asseoir près de lui __et regardant la louve_ Tu vas pouvoir...

Hayley _regardant tristement Caroline_ : Écoute je...

Caroline : Vas y. Je n'aurais jamais le courage de le faire. J'interviendrai si jamais...

Hayley _murmurant_ : Merci. _Se raclant la gorge_ Comme l'a dis Caroline, Tyler a fini par l'hypnotisé pour savoir si elle avait couché avec toi. Comme les réponses ne lui convenais pas... il l'a... torturé de la pire façon qui soit.

Stefan _choqué_ : C'est à dire ?

Caroline _respirant à fond_ : Il m'a entaillé plusieurs fois les bras, les jambes, le ventre. Il a introduis de la verveine dans mes plaies pour qu'elles ne puissent pas se refermer. Ensuite, il a commencé à me poser différentes questions mais en restant toujours sur un sujet bien précis.

Klaus : Moi.

Caroline : Exact. Il a continué sa torture pendant plusieurs heures avant de finalement me détacher. Au début j'ai cru qu'il avait fini mais après...

Hayley _murmurant_ : Après il... il l'a donné à cinq de ses loups. _Sentant une nausée_ Hum... Il...

Caroline _gardant son sang froid_ : Il m'a emprisonné dans une sorte de cave, humide, sans fenêtre. Il m'a gardé pendant plusieurs jours à l'intérieur avant de finalement m'en faire sortir. J'étais tellement faible que je ne pouvais pas bouger. J'ai fini par m'évanouir et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans un lit avec deux poches de sang sur la table de chevet. Je les ai bu, ai pris une douche, me suis changée et j'ai essayé de sortir.

Stefan : Essayé ?

Hayley : Tyler surveillait sans arrêt la maison de peur qu'elle ne vienne ici. Elle était... prisonnière.

Caroline _fébrile_: J'ai souvent essayé de m'enfuir mais chaque fois, il me rattrapait. Un jour j'ai même cru qu'il allait me mordre. _Regardant Klaus_ Sans ton sang j'aurais succombé, alors il s'est contenté de...

Hayley _nauséeuse_ : De...

En observant Caroline je comprends qu'elle se trouve dans le même état que moi. Avant d'avoir pu prononcé un mot, nous nous précipitons aux toilettes et vomissons le contenu de notre estomac. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sens une main posée dans mon dos et me retourne pour voir Klaus près de nous. Nous nous rafraîchissons le visage, puis nous laissons aller contre son torse. Délicatement il nous ramène dans le salon.

Klaus _inquiet_ : Là, vous m'inquiétez toutes les deux. Continue Hayley !

Luna _avançant timidement_ : Papa...

Klaus _sans la regarder_ : Luna retourne dans ta chambre !

Stefan _regardant Luna en souriant_ : Bonjour Luna ! Je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais je m'appelle Stefan Salvatore. Je suis un ami de ton père et de Caroline.

Luna _regardant bizarrement son père_ : Bonjour Stefan. _Le regardant _Heu... Que se passe t-il ?

Stefan _regardant brièvement Klaus avant de reporter son attention sur Luna_ : Ta mère nous racontait tout ce que...

Klaus _ferme_ : Stefan non.

Stefan : Mais...

Klaus : J'ai dis non.

Luna : Papa je veux savoir. _Regardant Caroline_ Caroline...

Caroline _relevant doucement la tête_ : Tu connais le minimum. Tu es jeune, tu n'as pas à en savoir plus.

Stefan _prenant les mains de Caroline_ : Care...

Caroline : Ça va Stefan. Je suis contente de te voir.

Stefan : Je suis venu dès que Rebekah m'a prévenu.

Hayley _murmurant_ : Je suis désolée Klaus. Je ne peux pas.

Klaus _sur le même ton m__ais ferme _: Raconte-moi ! Je t'ai connu plus forte, plus combative.

Hayley _soupirant _: Si tu veux tout savoir, depuis un an ou peut être deux, Tyler me fait subir le même sort que Caroline. _Me levant subitement et marchant __de long en large_ Un jour il m'a appelé, me disant que Caroline était sortie et qu'il voulait me voir. Je ne me suis pas méfiée et quand je suis arrivée il était comme fou. Il m'a attrapé le bras à m'en faire mal et m'a jeté à terre. _Laissant mes larmes couler_ Il m'a dis que je l'avais trahis en couchant avec toi et en te donnant un enfant. Il m'a... battu pendant des heures pour finalement m'attraper par les cheveux et me jeter dans une cage. J'ai du y rester un peut être deux jours, je n'avais plus la notion du temps.

Klaus _se souvenant_ : Oui. Elijah avait parcouru toute la ville pour te retrouver car Luna ne cessais de te réclamer. Pour ma part, connaissant ton côté... libertin, je ne me suis pas vraiment inquiéter.

Hayley _souriant d'amusement __pour calmer son angoisse_ : Tu as une haute opinion de moi ! Ça fait plaisir ! _Reprenant son sérieux _Pour finir, il a fini par me libérer et je suis revenue. Je suis restée pour m'occuper de Luna. Mais lorsque j'ai su que Caroline venait, j'ai préféré partir. Mauvaise initiative, malheureusement pour moi ! Car Tyler m'a retrouvé alors que je traînais en ville et m'a ramené chez lui. Puis il m'a violé. Il était sur le point de recommencer lorsque Rebekah... _S'écroulant en pleurs_

Caroline _se __libérant__ de Klaus et prenant Hayley dans ses bras_ : Je suis désolée, je l'ignorais...

Hayley _pleurant_ : Personne n'était au courant. Oh Caroline si j'avais pu t'aider je l'aurais fait mais...

Caroline _pleurant sous l'émotion_ : Tu es pardonnée Hayley, ne t'inquiète pas.

Luna _prenant peur en regardant son père_ : Papa ?

Stefan _voyant le regard de Klaus_ : Klaus calme toi !

Hayley _regardant le père de sa fille_ : Je savais que tu aurais du mal à tout encaisser.

Caroline _allant vers l'hybride originel et lui prenant la main_ : Klaus calme toi. _Murmurant_ Je suis là, je suis avec toi. Je ne partirais pas, jamais.

Klaus _la regardant dans les yeux_ : Caroline. _Lui caressant la joue tendrement_ Love il ne mérite pas de vivre.

Caroline : Et je ne te demande pas de l'épargner. Je veux juste que tu te calmes. Pour moi.

Klaus _l'embrassant sur la joue_ : Je ne pourrai jamais te faire de mal sweetheart.

Hayley _sortant son portable_ : Oh mon dieu ! _Toute l'attention étant vers elle_ Klaus dis moi qu'aucun vampire ne peut rentrer chez toi !

Klaus _fronçant les sourcils_ : Sans invitation non. Pourquoi ?

Hayley _un éclat de peur dans le regard_ : Parce que Tyler arrive. Et Marcel est avec lui.

Klaus _son regard devenant jaune et ayant un sourire carnassier_ : Bien. Nous allons enfin pouvoir avoir une belle et grande discussion avec cette pourriture. Juste une question avant. Hayley ?

Hayley : Oui ?

Klaus : Veux tu retourner vers lui ?

Hayley _ne cachant pas sa peur_ : Non ! Je ne veux plus jamais le voir !

Klaus : Caroline, même question.

Caroline _souriant tristement_ : Crois tu vraiment que je veuille retourner avec ce monstre ?

Klaus _le regardant tendrement_ : Non love.

Caroline : Alors tu as ta réponse. _Hésitant_ Mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Klaus : Tu as déjà ma protection. Hayley toi aussi.

Caroline : Ce n'est pas ça. _Le regardant dans les yeux_ Efface moi la mémoire. Je veux oublier ce qu'il m'a fais. Le plus gros en tout cas.

Hayley : Moi aussi.

Klaus _les regardant choqué_ : Mais...

Caroline _comprenant son hésitation_ : Klaus allons au plus simple. Si tu veux que je sois à toi, fais moi oublier ! Tyler m'a brisé à un point que tu ne peux imaginer et je veux oublier.

Hayley : Je ne te tiendrais pas le discours de Caroline, mais mes raisons sont les mêmes.

Klaus _leur souriant_ : Je le ferais. Dès que la confrontation avec Tyler aura eu lieu. Il faut que vous soyez vous même pour l'affronter. Et sans vos souvenirs, vous n'aurez pas la même hargne.

Caroline _capitulant_ : C'est d'accord.

Hayley _comprenant l'enjeu_ : Pour moi aussi.

Klaus _se tournant vers sa fille_ : Toi monte dans ta chambre et n'en sort pas tant que je ne t'en donne pas le signal.

Stefan _se levant_ : Je peux rester avec elle si tu veux.

Klaus _souriant_ : Avec plaisir, merci Stefan ! Et bienvenue à la Nouvelle Orléans !

Stefan : Merci Klaus. _Leur souriant_ Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir tous les deux !

Caroline/Klaus : Plaisir partagé !

J'arrive à rire en les entendant répondre en même temps et Luna ainsi que Stefan me rejoignent rapidement. Klaus et Caroline se regarde pour finalement éclater de rire également.

Hayley _soupirant_ : Que la bataille commence...

Klaus : Et les confrontations aussi. _Menaçant _Tiens toi prêt Tyler, ma vengeance sera... sanglante...

A suivre...

**########**

**Et voici la fin de ce chapitre 4 ! Alors qu'avez vous penser de ses dernières révélations ? Tyler est vraiment un bel enfoiré hein ! Pauvre Hayley, elle aussi a subi la maltraitance de Tyler mais aujourd'hui il va payer. Caroline et Klaus se rapprochent doucement mais sûrement, il y aura peut être une scène Klaroline dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Dites moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre plus que mouvementé à cause de tout ce qu'a dit Hayley. Stefan est de retour aussi ! Qui sera le prochain personnage a faire son grand retour ? Non pas Elena, ni Damon (du moins pour l'instant). Peut être Katherine, ou Bonnie ou... mystère !**

**Je tiens à vous prévenir d'avance que le chapitre 5 mettra plus de temps à venir. J'ignore quand je pourrai le poster. L'inspiration et les idées sont là, mais je bloque pour la mise en forme et l'écriture des dialogues. Mais pas de soucis, j'y travaille.**

**Bisous à toutes et à tous et à bientôt j'espère !**

**Laura**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde ! Désolée pour mon très très gros retard. A l'origine je devais poster ce chapitre en début de mois, mais ma correctrice ****(en fait ma mère) **a reprit le boulot et a mis du temps à le corriger. Mais me revoici avec le chapitre 5 ! Celui ci est composé de plusieurs points de vue et aussi... Non je vous laisse découvrir, ce serait de la triche sinon ! ;)

**Je remercie également toutes les personnes qui m'ont laisser des reviews au précédent chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre où humour et règlements de compte se retrouvent !**

**Oh une dernière petite chose ! Pour que les insultes aient plus de poids dans le texte, je laisse les mots en entier. Vous comprendrez quand vous lirez !**

**#########**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes du chapitre 4 :

Analissa : Coucou ! Ravi que ce chapitre t'es plu et oui il est triste je le reconnais. La confrontation... Ben la voici ! Ne t'qinuiète pas Elena et Damon n'interviendront pas tout de suite et peut être jamais mais Bonnie oui, elle viendra ça c'est sur ! Bisous et merci encore !

laura : Coucou ! C'est gentil ta review, j'ai beaucoup aimé ! Non ma fiction n'est pas la seule où Tyler est le méchant il y en a d'autre, comme par exemple Last Love de KlarolineMichaelson. Bonnie tu la verras bientôt mais pas dans ce chapitre. Bisous !

Guest : Salut ! Alors je vais mettre les points sur les '' i '' avec toi. OUI c'est une fiction Klaroline, OUI j'ai gardé l'idée du bébé parce que je pense que cela rendra Klaus meilleur, OUI j'ai gardé Hayley parce que j'adore son personnage et que je pense qu'elle apportera beaucoup à la série, NON mon Klaroline n'est pas mis au second plan, j'expliquais d'abord tous ce qu'avait enduré Caroline durant ces dernières années pour que les lecteurs sachent à quoi s'en tenir. Je vais pas la faire venir chez Klaus la gueule enfariné en disant : ''Salut Klaus si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, aujourd'hui je suis prête à rester avec toi mais je refuse de coucher avec toi.''. Non ça le fait pas vraiment. NON je ne ferai pas de Steroline. J'adore Stefan et Care mais ils resteront amis et Elena est avec Damon alors laisse la où elle est celle là. De plus je refuse que Caroline soit encore le second choix, y'en a mare que se soit toujours la pauvre petite Elena qui soit toujours première et les autres mis de côtés. Si j'étais toi je respecterais un peu plus Caroline, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est sorti avec Matt après Elena qu'elle doive prendre les ''restes'' comme tu dis. Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin et je pense que tu le sais déjà mais je suis contre le Forwood, je comprend même pas ce que fait Tyler avec Caroline. Il n'est pas romantique, il ne pense qu'a couché avec elle et se fiche de savoir si Klaus peut tuer Care ou pas, je dis ça parce qu'il veut toujours que Caroline occupe Klaus dans la série. Je préférerais encore mieux du Steroline que du Forwood, au moins Stefan protégerais Caroline au péril de sa vie. Tyler s'est tiré la queue entre les jambes (sans mauvais jeu de mots) quand Klaus a dit qu'il le tuerait dès qu'il sortirait de sa cage de verre. Désolé mais pour moi c'est pas ça l'amour, du moins celui de Tyler. Pour ton PS je préfère ne même pas répondre, ça sert à rien. J'espère que mon explication t'a plu et si ça peut te rassurer les moment Klaroline arrivent bientôt.

**#########**

PDV de Tyler

Ça fait plus d'une heure que cette garce d'originelle m'a brisé la nuque et qu'elle a emmené Hayley. Heureusement, certains de mes loups les ont suivis à distance et savent où elles sont : au manoir Mikaelson ! Qu'est ce que Klaus lui veut encore ? De plus la lettre de Caroline ce matin...

Tyler _furax_ : Merde fait chier !

? : Tyler ?

Tyler _rongeant son frein _: C'est rien Dean.

Dean : Que se passe-t-il ?

Tyler : C'est à cause de cette GARCE d'originelle. Elle a emmené Hayley et j'ignore ce que Klaus lui veut.

Dean : Tiens, en parlant de Klaus, on a vu la voiture de Caroline devant son manoir.

Tyler _hurlant_ : QUOI ? ELLE FOU QUOI LA BAS ?

Dean _gardant son calme_ : Aucune idée.

Tyler _lueur menaçante dans les yeux_ : Parfait ! …. J'ai compris ce qu'il me reste à faire. _Prenant son téléphone_ Marcel ?

Marcel : Hey mon pote salut !

Tyler : Ouai salut. Tu sais où habite Klaus ?

Marcel : Ouai j'suis allé plusieurs fois le voir, pourquoi ?

Tyler _un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres _: Parce que je dois lui rendre une petite visite. Il détient ma copine et Hayley et ….. je veux les récupérer.

Marcel : Hum ok. On se retrouve au bar et de là on ira chez lui.

Après avoir raccroché, tournant en rond comme un lion dans sa cage, je réfléchis à un plan pour récupérer les deux femmes. Klaus n'a plus rien, aucun hybride, il ne fera pas le poids face à mes loups et je vais l'écraser une bonne fois pour toute. Rrrrrr si seulement Bonnie n'avait pas détruit ce fichu pieu de chêne blanc j'aurais pu lui ôter la vie depuis bien longtemps. Le temps de rejoindre Marcel au bar j'en profite pour envoyer un message à Hayley, pour la prévenir que je viens la récupérer.

Tyler _le regard sombre_ : A nous deux Klaus... Et cette fois tu vas perdre...

PDV de Klaus

Cela fait un quart d'heure que Tyler a prévenu Hayley qu'il venait la chercher. Depuis, Caroline et elle tremblent de peur. Stefan a prévenu son frère que Tyler passait à l'attaque mais lui a demandé de rester où il était. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, quand ils ont quitté l'université, plus d'une fois Tyler les a menacé de les mordre s'ils essayaient de retrouver Caroline. De mon côté, j'ai prévenu une "alliée" de venir se mettre à l'abri au manoir ainsi que mon frère pour qu'il rentre au plus vite avec Sophie.

Klaus _sortant son portable_ : Camille vient de m'avertir que Marcel et Tyler partent du bar. Apparemment ils sont seuls.

Caroline _incertaine_ : Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

Rebekah _souriant_ : Très bonne. _Prenant Caroline dans ses bras_ T'inquiète pas Care, tu crains rien ici. Nik te protégera toujours !

Caroline _essayant de sourire_ : Je sais Bekah !

Klaus _s'asseyant près d'elle et le prenant dans ses bras_ : Love, tu ne risque rien. Je te le promet.

Caroline _lui souriant tendrement_ : Je te crois.

Klaus _se tournant vers la louve_ : Hayley sa va ?

Hayley _souriant nerveusement_ : Même état que Caroline.

Luna _d'une petite voix_ : Tu vas le tuer ?

Klaus _souriant narquoisement_ : Ça me démange beaucoup mais je verrai.

Lune : Et Marcel ?

Klaus _indifférent _: Il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire.

Hayley _ramenant ses jambes près de sa poitrine_ : Non en effet. Il sait juste que Tyler te déteste parce que tu as dragué sa copine.

Klaus : Ça vole haut ! Quand il saura l'histoire dans son intégralité, je pense qu'il se rétractera rapidement. Marcel se tient à carreaux depuis presque dix ans.

Stefan _buvant tranquillement_ : Mais vous étiez en conflits avant non ?

Klaus : On a réussit à trouver un terrain d'entente.

Stefan _suspicieux_ : Du genre ?

Klaus : Il me cède une partie de la ville et je ne le tue pas.

Stefan _surpris _: Et il a accepté ?

Klaus : Oui. Mais faut dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix. De mon côté de la ville, les sorcières peuvent utilisés leur magie comme bon leur semble. Alors beaucoup, dont Sophie, sont venues s'installer ici. Les règles avec Marcel sont claires. Il ne tue pas mes vampires, mes hybrides, mes loups ainsi que les sorcières et je lui fous la paix.

Rebekah _songeant_ : Marché honnête.

Klaus _buvant tranquillement_ : Et ça dure depuis dix ans. On peut aller d'une partie de la ville à l'autre mais sans tuer personne.

Hayley : Et Camille ?

Klaus : Le bar de Sophie est la frontière.

Rebekah : Voilà pourquoi on peut y aller sans problèmes.

Stefan _curieux_ : Quand as tu passé ce marché avec lui ?

Klaus _comprenant où il veut en venir_ : Après la naissance de Luna.

Caroline : Tu as attendu que ta fille vienne au monde pour pouvoir la mettre à l'abri !

Klaus : Exact ! _Regardant son portable_ Luna tu devrais monter maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu sois là quand Marcel et Tyler arriveront.

Luna : Mais papa !

Hayley _doucement_ : Ma chérie monte s'il te plaît.

Luna _impuissante_ : Maman... _regardant Caroline_ Caroline...

Caroline _souriant tristement_ : Je suis désolée Luna mais je suis de leur avis.

Stefan _souriant_ : Je resterai avec toi si tu veux !

Luna _souriant_ : Comme ça je pourrai mieux te connaître ! _Mont__e__ dans sa chambre avec Stefan_

Rebekah _allant vers la fenêtre_ : Je reste ! J'ai hâte de voir ce pourri !

Klaus _impatient_ : Espérons qu'il se dépêche...

Rebekah _regardant dehors_ : En parlant du loup !

Klaus _ouvrant grand les portes_ : Marcel ! Sois le bienvenu !

Marcel _restant en retrait_ : Merci.

Klaus _regardant le traître_ : Tyler.

Tyler _d'un ton neutre_ : Klaus.

Klaus _ironiquement_ : Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Tyler : Oh trois fois rien. Je viens chercher ma copine et Hayley. Rends les moi !

Klaus : Oh je suis désolé, mais Hayley habite ici depuis dix ans et Caroline est venue à moi de son plein gré donc... Non elles ne reviendront pas vers toi. Autre chose ?

Tyler _perdant patience, __serrant les dents _: Ma patience a des limites Klaus !

Klaus _avec un sourire crispé _: Demande à Caroline, ce n'est pas non plus mon fort.

Caroline _rentrant dans son jeu_ : Espérons qu'avec le temps tu te seras assagi ! Ah bah non suis-je bête !

Klaus _se tournant vers elle en souriant_ : Te moque pas love !

Caroline _lui faisant les yeux doux_ : Je n'oserais jamais voyons !

Tyler _crachant son venin_ : Caroline tu fous quoi ? Viens ici immédiatement ! Se tournant vers_ Hayley_ Hayley toi aussi viens, tu n'as rien à foutre ici !

Caroline _n'appréciant pas le ton __du ''maître''_ : Je ne suis pas un chien et encore moins l'un de tes loups ! Je n'ai pas à t'obéir !

Hayley : Je ne t'appartiens pas Tyler ! Laisse moi tranquille !

Tyler : Tu préfères rester avec ce monstre plutôt que de rentrer avec moi ?

Hayley : Qui est le monstre ici ! Contrairement à toi, il sait traiter une femme.

Tyler _prenant un air menaçant_ : Hayley, tu es de ma meute ! Alors viens ici ! MAINTENANT !

Hayley : NON ! Je ne fais plus partie de ta meute… c'est fini ! Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec toi !

Tyler : Tu vas vieillir et mourir et pas lui ! C'est ça que tu veux ?

Hayley _prenant de l'assurance_ : Mais qui te dis que je suis toujours une louve ? Qui te dis que je ne lui ai pas demandé de me changer en hybride ? Tu ne sais rien Tyler !

Tyler _choqué _: Tu n'as pas fais ça ? Tu n'as pas été assez conne pour faire ça ?

Hayley _les larmes aux yeux_ : Je ne veux pas perdre ma fille ! Tu peux le comprendre ça ?

Tyler _jetant un regard noir à Klaus_ : Que leur as tu fais ? Tu les as hypnotisées ? Hein ! C'est ça ?

Klaus _innocemment_ : Moi ? En aucune façon ! _Le regard dur _Mais je crois savoir que ce n'est pas ton cas.

Tyler _ses yeux se colorant de jaune_ : Je te tuerais Klaus ! Je te le jure, je te tuerais !

Klaus : Et tu meures avec moi ! Que c'est poétique !

Rebekah _raillant_ : Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent le loup !

? : Moi j'aurais plutôt dis stupide mais bon !

Tyler _se tournant vers la voix_ : Elena ?

? _entrant dans le manoir_ : Raté ! Essaye encore sale insecte !

Tyler : …

Klaus _regardant la nouvelle arrivante_ : Pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient attrapée !

? : Non. En échange j'ai vu plusieurs loups du chien chien pas très loin du manoir. Kol et Elijah les ont tué, ils arrivent ! Sophie a donné un anévrisme à certains jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'évanouissent.

Klaus _souriant reconnaissant_ : Merci Katherine !

Katherine : Je t'en prie ! _Regardant Tyler_ _d'un air narquois _Alors le chiot, incapable de me reconnaître ? Oh... je suis vexée !

Tyler : T'es pas censée être humaine toi ?

Katherine : Censée en effet. Je le suis restée plusieurs mois pendant lesquels j'ai donné mon sang à Klaus. Puis quand il en a eu assez, il m'a retransformée en vampire.

Klaus _souriant face au regard affolé de Tyler_ : Et oui… j'ai fais un deal avec Katherine ! Elle me donnait suffisamment de sang pour que je puisse me reconstruire une armée et en échange non seulement je la retransformais mais en plus de cela je la libérais. Excellent non !

Tyler _sans voix_ : Tu... Tu as reconstruis une armée !

Marcel _intervenant pour la première fois_ : Ça fait un petit moment déjà !

Tyler _se tournant vers lui __crisp__é_ : Tu savais… Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dis !

Marcel _haussant les épaules_ : Je pensais que tu étais au courant.

Caroline _s'approchant doucement_ : Klaus ?

Klaus _regardant Caroline_ : Oui ma douce !

Caroline _fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension_ : Mais... Kol n'est pas censé être mort ?

Klaus _souriant_ : En effet, il l'était. Mais Bonnie et Sophie l'ont réssussité. Ainsi que Jane-Anne, la sœur aînée de Sophie.

Marcel _haussant les sourcils surpris_ : Quand ça ?

? : Ça doit faire cinq... peut être six ans.

Rebekah _souriant_ : Kol !

Kol : Salut sœurette ! _Regardant son frère_ Sophie et Elijah arrivent.

Klaus : Bien. Continuons alors. Tyler, autre chose dont tu voudrais nous faire part ? Non parce que moi j'ai beaucoup à te dire. A commencer par le fait qu'avec tes plans foireux tu as plus réussi à rapprocher Caroline de moi qu'à l'éloigner. Pas très malin, tu ne crois pas !

Rebekah _se retenant de rire_ : Avec son Q.I de moule ça m'étonnerait qu'il sache réfléchir ! La preuve, tous tes anciens hybrides sont mort par sa faute.

Tyler _énervé_ : Va te faire foutre pétasse !

Rebekah : Ouah mais c'est qu'il a du mordant le toutou ! _Rigolant tout en se moquant de Tyler_ Attention Nik il ferait presque peur !

Tyler _très énervé_ : Ta gueule salope !

Klaus _gardant son calme_ : Aux dernières nouvelles c'est à ma sœur que tu parles le chiot… Alors modère tes paroles et mets la en sourdine.

Rebekah _en rajoutant une couche_ : Ouaf !

Kol _rigolant_ : Ouah ça vole haut le niveau ici ! Généralement t'a plus de répondant Bekah ! Toi aussi Nik ! Ils vous arrivent quoi ? Vous avez peur d'affronter ce clébard ?

? : Kol ! Ce n'est pas une façon de parler voyons !

Kol : Désolé Lijah mais là c'est vraiment pathétique !

? : Je peux peut être arranger ça !

Tyler _se tenant la tête entre les mains_ : Ahhhhhhhh !

Klaus _regardant la sorcière_ : Sophie soit la bienvenue ! _Jetant un coup d'œil à son frère_ Elijah !

Elijah : J'ai fais au plus vite, mais certains loups nous bloquaient le passage.

Klaus : Morts j'espère !

Kol _entrant dans le manoir_ : Jusqu'au dernier.

Sophie _jetant un coup d'œil à Marcel en rentrant dans le manoir_ : Jane-Anne passera demain.

Caroline _s'approchant de Klaus_ : Tyler n'a peut être plus rien à dire, mais moi en revanche j'ai beaucoup à lui révéler.

Tyler _avec sarcasme_ : De quoi ? Que tu as couché avec lui ? Oh ne t'inquiète pas Caroline je l'ai toujours su malgré tes mensonges. _Souriant __d'un air __sadique_ Même mes ''interrogatoires'' n'ont jamais servis à rien, tu me mentais encore et encore. Je me demande même si à l'université, tu ne le voyais pas en cachette...

Voyant Caroline chanceler sous le poids de l'insulte je la retiens avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Rebekah et Hayley s'approchent d'elle pour la soutenir également. Je constate que ma sœur voit rouge suite aux paroles de Tyler et pourtant elle se contient pour ne pas lui dire ses quatre vérités. Hayley, également en colère, ne dis rien attendant sûrement le bon moment pour intervenir. Plonger dans mes pensées, je sens soudain Caroline me serrer la main. Je la regarde et vois dans son regard une telle tristesse que je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne suis pas sur Tyler occupé à lui arracher le cœur et le découper en menus morceaux. Elle a raison sur une chose : Tyler l'a brisée. Et la Caroline que je connaissais, pleine de vie, battante, sûre d'elle et qui n'hésitait pas à me tenir tête, a disparu. Je me fais donc une promesse : faire en sorte qu'elle redevienne celle dont je suis tombé amoureux il y a dix ans.

Tyler _railleur_ : Quand vous aurez fini votre petit numéro peut être que l'on pourra continuer. _Souriant __d'un air moqueur _Donc Caroline tu as des révélations à me faire, je t'écoute. C'est quoi ? Que ce monstre est un meilleur coup au lit ? Que les cadeaux qu'il te fait sont plus somptueux que les miens ? Ou peut être... Ah non je sais... Tu t'es fais un coup à plusieurs, avec j'en suis sûr, Stefan, Damon peut être Matt aussi et les frères de ce monstre.

Avant que je ne puisse la retenir, Caroline court s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour vomir. Hayley part la rejoindre, elle même dégoûtée par les propos de Lockwood. Mais avant même que Rebekah ou moi même ne puissions intervenir, Tyler se retrouve à terre sous la puissance d'un coup porté à la mâchoire.

Rebekah _surprise de le voir aussi en colère_ : Stefan !

Stefan _fou de rage_ : Ne sors plus jamais de telles horreurs à l'avenir Tyler ! Ou alors je te jure que je brise un à un tous les os de ton corps puis te recouvre d'aconit mélanger à de la verveine et pour finir je t'arrache le cœur et le hache tellement menu que l'on ne pourra plus le remettre dans ta poitrine. Que bien sûr j'aurai au préalable écrasé et réduit en miette. _Voyant qu'il veut se relever _Je te conseille de faire attention. Damon, Matt, Elena, Jérémy et Bonnie ne rêve que de ça jour et nuit depuis que tu nous as enlevé Caroline.

Klaus _surpris_ : Et bien ! Et après on dit que se sont mes menaces qui sont effrayantes ! Stefan tu me bats haut la main pour une fois !

Stefan _regardant toujours Tyler_ : Désolé Klaus, mais tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'il a fait subir à Caroline quand nous étions à la fac. Entre les menaces, les tortures et tous les sales coups, je crois que j'ai le droit de m'énerver.

Tyler _touchant sa lèvre ouverte_ : Je n'ai rien fait.

Rebekah _laissant éclater sa colère_ : Ah non ! Vraiment j'en ai plus qu'assez de tes mensonges à deux balles !

Kol _murmurant_ : Ouh Bekah s'énerve !

Rebekah _se tournant vers son frère_ : Kol la ferme ! _Revenant à Tyler_ Tu lui as fais vivre un enfer ! Après le lycée, Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Matt et Stefan sont rentrés en fac ensemble. Mais bien sûr comme tu avais été banni de la ville, tu n'avais pas été pris en compte. Lorsque tu es revenu, tous se sont posé la question de savoir si tu devais les rejoindre. Mais lorsque Caroline leur a raconté que vous vous disputiez souvent, Matt a décidé que tu ne viendrais pas.

Stefan _prenant le relais_ : Au début Caroline n'était pas d'accord, pensant que la fac te changerait. Mais le jour où tu l'as battu à mort, lui laissant des marques et lui brisant une côte, elle a accepté la décision. Ce jour là, elle est venue me voir et m'a tout raconté. C'est moi qui lui ai dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi et que changer d'air lui ferait du bien. Elle avait peur de toi et ne s'en cachait pas. Un jour Damon a surpris l'une de nos conversations et lui a conseillé de te quitter. A ce moment là nous avons compris pourquoi elle ne le faisait pas. Tu avais porté des menaces contre nous si elle te quittait. Ne voulant pas nous perdre, elle s'est contrainte à rester avec toi et à subir tes colères et tes crises de jalousies.

Rebekah : Je savais tout par le biais de Matt et Stefan. Un jour, me sentant très mal, je me suis décidée à tout raconter à Elijah. Pour lui c'était clair : elle devait te quitter. Nik la protégerait. Caroline fait partie de la famille, MA famille.

Elijah : Par la suite, j'ai continué à me tenir informé de l'état de Miss Forbes auprès de Rebekah.

Stefan : Les deux premières années de fac, Caroline a essayé de tenir comme elle le pouvait. Elle est venue s'installer à la pension. On ne la laissait jamais seule. A tour de rôle nous nous relayions auprès d'elle. Nous avions également informé Liz afin que tu ne puisses plus approcher sa fille ! Même Meredith était au courant ! Bonnie a réalisé un sort t'interdisant l'accès à la pension. C'était le seul endroit où Caroline se sentait en sécurité. La nuit elle faisait des cauchemars qui nous réveillaient tous tellement elle criait de peur ! Bonnie, Jérémy et Matt se sont installés à la pension et nous dormions chacun notre tour dans sa chambre afin qu'elle se sente en sécurité.

Rebekah : Lors d'une visite à Matt, il m'a expliqué pourquoi il habitait chez les Salvatore et immédiatement je me suis rendue auprès de Caroline. Elle était recroquevillée sur le lit, terrifiée ! Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et l'ai serrée fort pour essayer de la rassurer, mais rien n'y faisait. Alors j'ai fais quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais fais avant : je lui ai parlé de Nik. Je lui ai révélé pourquoi il était retourné à la Nouvelles Orléans, je lui ai tout raconté. _Souriant_ En entendant le nom de mon frère elle s'est calmée. Je lui ai conseillée de l'appeler, lui disant qu'elle lui manquait affreusement même s'il ne le montrait pas. _Regardant Klaus __affectueusement_ Et elle l'a fait !

Klaus _souriant tendrement_ : Oui je me souviens. Je sentais les sanglots dans sa voix alors qu'elle faisait son possible pour les retenir. Nous avons parlé pendant au moins deux heures et lorsque le moment de raccrocher est arrivé, elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait me rappeler. Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait m'appeler quand elle le voulait ! Je serais toujours là pour elle et on a raccroché.

Rebekah : Lorsque Caroline est venue me rejoindre dans le salon elle était rayonnante !

Stefan : Dès l'instant où tu nous as dis qu'elle appelait ton frère, Damon et moi avons su qu'il réussirai là où nous avions échoué. _Regardant Klaus_ On savait que tu allais réussir à lui redonner le sourire.

Tyler _soupirant_ : Ça devient vraiment mélodramatique votre histoire vous savez !

Kol _froid_ : Ta gueule !

Stefan _souriant vainqueur_ : Tu sais Tyler, Caroline allait tellement mal à la fin de la deuxième année de fac qu'Elena a décidé de prendre un appart sur le campus pour les années suivantes. _Souriant_ Elle l'a fait, en colocation avec Bonnie et Caroline, et je peux t'assurer que Caroline a vite retrouvé son sourire et sa joie de vivre. De mon côté, j'ai pris un appart avec Matt, dans lequel sont venus nous rejoindre Damon et Jérémy. Peu de temps avant notre diplôme, Damon a acheté un logement à Chicago où il est resté trois ans avec Elena et Jérémy. Aujourd'hui, Bonnie, Matt et moi habitons ensemble à Bâton Rouge, comme tu peux le constater pas très loin de la Nouvelle Orléans.

Rebekah : Je leur ai annoncé que Caroline habitait maintenant à Métairie avec le clebs. C'est pourquoi ils ont tous fait en sorte de se trouver à proximité !

Stefan : Damon, Elena et Jérémy ont déménagé et se sont installés à Lafayette. Tu vois, nous sommes tous réunis ici et il me suffit de les appeler pour qu'ils rappliquent et te règle ton compte.

Klaus _maugréant_ : Oh non… pas le double ! Katherine me suffit amplement !

Katherine _se rappelant quelque chose_ : En parlant de ça, moi aussi j'ai vu Caroline quand elle était en fac ! J'étais accompagnée d'Elijah !

Elijah _se souvenant de ce jour_ : C'est exact, je m'en souviens ! Nous allions rendre visite à Rebekah. Elle se trouvait en compagnie de Matt et de toute la bande.

Katherine _sincère_ : Je dois avouer que lorsque j'ai aperçu Caroline je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Elle était... blafarde. C'est à ce moment que j'ai appris ce qu'elle subissait. _Fusillant Tyler du regard_ Même si je n'ai jamais été en très bon termes avec Caroline, je peux t'assurer que j'ai vraiment eu envie de t'arracher les yeux et de te les faire bouffer ! Plus psychopathe que toi, franchement, je connais pas ! A côté de toi, Klaus et Damon sont des anges ! Tu es un vrai malade Lockwood, faut vraiment te faire soigner !

Caroline _s'accrochant à Klaus pour tenir debout_ : Ce que je voulais dire tout à l'heure, avant que tu ne me coupe, c'est que je ne regrettais qu'une seule chose : c'est de ne pas avoir suivit Klaus à la Nouvelle Orléans à la remise des diplômes. Aujourd'hui je ne serais pas celle que je suis devenue par ta faute.

Hayley _tenant le bras de Caroline_ : Moi je regrette de t'avoir connu. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de fréquentable.

Kol _s'avançant_ : Oh... ! T'a entendu ça Nik, ces demoiselles te défendent !

Caroline _murmurant_ : J'aurais dû te suivre la première fois que tu me l'as proposé._ Regardant Klaus_ Mais j'ai hésité et aujourd'hui...

Klaus _faisant marché son hypnose_ : Oublie ces dernières années avec Tyler, oublie les violences qu'il t'a fait subir, aujourd'hui je suis là Caroline et je jure de ne jamais t'abandonner.

Caroline _pleurant sous les coup de l'émotion_ : Merci.

Klaus _lui caressant la joue_ : Je t'avais promis de le faire. _La serrant dans ses bras_ Bien ! Maintenant que tout a été dis je pense que vous allez pouvoir partir. Tyler, Marcel, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à jamais j'espère ! Du moins pour Lockwood, Marcel je te verrai à ta fête.

Tyler _ahurit_ : Tu nous vires ?

Klaus _énervé_ : J'ai effectivement autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec un taré de ton espèce. Donc oui je vous congédie.

Marcel _souriant légèrement_ : Klaus, passe au bar demain. J'aimerais te parler.

Klaus : Pas de problème ! Messieurs ! _Une fois la porte fermée_ Bon débarras !

Hayley _souriant amusée par sa remarque_ : Et maintenant ?

Klaus _libérant Caroline_ : Tu restes ici. Caroline et Sophie idem. _Se tournant vers son frère_ Kol, appelle Bonnie, dit lui de venir le plus tôt possible.

Kol _montant dans sa chambre_ : J'y vais !

Caroline _épuisée par cette épreuve_ : Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre !

Rebekah _soupirant_ : Moi aussi !

Hayley _les suivant dans le salon_ : J'en veux bien un.

Klaus _allant vers le bar_ : Elijah j'imagine que tu en veux un également ! C'est ma tournée ! Stefan ?

Stefan : Non merci je retourne auprès de Luna ! _Il remonte_

Elijah _prenant le verre tendu par son frère_ : Merci. Mais dis moi, ai je droit à des explications ?

Sophie _regardant Caroline du coin de __l'œil_ : Je pense en avoir besoin aussi.

Klaus _s'accoudant à la cheminée_ : Asseyez vous, nous allons tout vous expliquer. _S'approchant __de __Caroline _Mais avant... Sophie, laisse moi te présenter Caroline !

Sophie _stupéfaite_ : Caroline ? LA Caroline qui hante tes pensées depuis dix ans maintenant ?!

Rebekah _souriant _ : Elle même ! La seule, l'unique…

Caroline _souriant fièrement_ : Serais je une légende ici ?

Hayley _rigolant_ : Oh tu n'as pas idée !

Elijah _souriant moqueusement_ : Ce n'est un secret pour personne parmi les proches de Klaus que tu es son grand amour !

Katherine _souriant_ : Il ne faut pas trop le faire boire quand il va mal sinon il déballe tout ! C'était amusant à voir la dernière fois d'ailleurs !

Kol _revenant_ : Oh oui je m'en souviens encore ! Il avait limite envie de pleurer ! Au fait c'est bon ! J'ai contacté Bonnie. Elle préviens les autres. Ils seront là dans deux jours.

Klaus _grognant_ : Merci. Quand vous aurez fini de vous foutre de moi …!

Caroline _souriant tendrement_ : Ne fais pas la tête je suis flattée ! _Le voyant s'asseoir près de Rebekah_ Tu sais, Rebekah avait raison tout à l'heure. _Le voyant lever la tête __interrogateur_ J'ai écouté tout ce qui a été dis et c'est vrai, après avoir discuter avec toi j'allais beaucoup mieux. J'ai même demandé de tes nouvelles à Elijah quand je l'ai revu en dernière année de fac !

Elijah : C'est tout à fait exact ! Nous avons parler longtemps et je t'ai même donné des nouvelles de Hayley, malgré le fait que ce n'était pas le grand amour entre vous.

Caroline : C'est vrai. Mais j'étais trop heureuse de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que mes amis. _Rougissant_ J'ai même été heureuse de discuter avec Katherine.

Katherine _buvant tranquillement son verre en regardant un point __dans le vide _: On a même fini par garder le contact. C'est vrai que c'est plaisant de discuter avec toi... parfois.

Caroline _souriant_ : Tu peux être gentille quand tu veux...

Klaus : Ça c'est une nouvelle ! Mais pour en revenir aux explications, on va faire la version courte. Caroline a été martyrisée par Tyler pendant toutes ses années fac. Pendant tout ce temps j'avais de ses nouvelles ainsi que ma sœur, tout comme, tout récemment, Luna.

Sophie _suspicieuse_ : Comment ça ? _Regardant Caroline _Comment connais tu Luna ?

Rebekah : Luna voyait souvent le même visage de femme peint sur les tableaux de Nik. Elle a voulu savoir qui elle était. Je le lui ai dis et depuis elles sont en contact.

Sophie _honteuse_ : Oh... Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû...

Caroline : Non ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs.

Sophie _souriant chaleureusement_ : Merci.

Klaus _finissant son verre_ : Bon, j'adorerais continuer à discuter avec vous, mais la visite de Tyler m'a contrarié. _Posant son verre et se levant_ Caroline tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu as l'air fatigué !

Caroline : Oui c'est vrai, je dormais très mal lorsque je vivais avec Tyler.

Klaus _présentant sa main_ : Aller vient. On discutera demain.

Caroline _le rejoignant_ : Avec plaisir. Bonne nuit à tous !

Rebekah _souriant_ : Bonne nuit Care !

Hayley _souriant_ : Bonne nuit Caroline !

Katherine _souriant_ : Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves !

Kol _souriant_ : Bonne nuit p'tite sœur ! _Voyant le regard des autres_ Ben quoi c'est sorti comme ça !

Elijah _souriant_ : Bonne nuit Miss Forbes, dormez bien !

Sophie _souriant _: Bonne nuit !

Caroline me suit alors que je la conduis jusqu'à sa chambre. Je la laisse entrer dans la pièce et regarder la décoration avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers moi en rougissant.

Klaus : Ne t'inquiète pas je te laisse dormir tranquillement. Ma chambre est juste à côté si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit. Tu es ici chez toi Caroline alors ne t'inquiète de rien.

Caroline _nerveuse_ : Et pour Hayley et Sophie ?

Klaus _comprenant son sous entendu_ : On a suffisamment de chambres pour accueillir tous tes amis !

Caroline : Merci infiniment Klaus, pour tout.

Klaus _s'approchant tout près d'elle_ : Combien de fois vais je devoir te dire que je serais toujours là pour toi ? Qu'importe le moment, l'heure, qu'il fasse jour ou nuit. _Murmurant_ Caroline...

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne rompe le contact. Je l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue et lui murmure un ''bonne nuit love'' avant de sortir et d'aller voir Luna. La connaissant elle a sûrement tendu l'oreille et a entendu tout ce qui a été dis. Ne sentant plus Stefan dans la pièce, je toque et après un ''entrer'' j'ouvre et vois ma fille écrire son journal intime.

Klaus _refermant la porte_ : Ça va toi ? _S'asseyant sur le bord du lit_

Luna _finissant d'écrire puis fermant son journal_ : Si ta question est : ''Est ce que j'ai écouté tout ce qu'il se disait ?'', la réponse est oui. Je n'en parlerais pas à Caroline et puis je t'ai entendu lui effacé la mémoire.

Klaus : C'est elle qui me l'a demandé, je n'ai fais qu'accéder à sa requête.

Luna : Mais tu n'as pas effacé la mémoire de maman.

Klaus _souriant_ : Je vais le faire aussi ne t'inquiète pas. J'attends qu'elle monte se coucher.

Luna _hésitant_ : Papa... Tu sais quand je t'ai demandé si Caroline accepterait d'être ma deuxième maman ? Ben... J'hésite à le lui demander. Je l'aime beaucoup tu sais et ça me ferait mal si elle refusait.

Klaus _prenant sa fille dans ses bras_ : Laisse lui du temps et la possibilité de mieux te connaître avant de le lui demander. Elle sort d'une situation difficile. Pour l'instant je veux surtout revoir son sourire et sa joie de vivre. Alors attends un peu qu'elle se sente mieux. _La regardant_ Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Luna _souriant_ : Bien sûr ! _L'embrassant tendrement sur la joue_ Bonne nuit papa !

Klaus : Bonne nuit ma chérie !

Hayley _entrant discrètement_ : Oh désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger !

Klaus _se levant_ : Tu ne nous déranges pas, je partais !

Hayley _embrassant et la bordant_ : Bonne nuit ma puce !

Luna : Bonne nuit maman !

J'attends que Hayley referme la porte et qu'elle se tourne vers moi avant de lui faire signe de me suivre. Je la conduis jusqu'à sa chambre et respecte ma promesse : je lui efface la mémoire. Après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit je me rends dans mon atelier et me mets à dessiner Caroline telle que je l'ai vu cet après midi dans mon salon, puis vais finalement me coucher. Mais, peu de temps avant que je ne m'endorme…...

Rebekah _ouvrant légèrement la porte __et passant une tête_ : Nik ?

Klaus _surpris de cette visite_ : Oui Bekah !

Rebekah : Je voulais juste te dire… Je dors avec Care cette nuit,...

Klaus : Pourquoi veux tu dormir avec elle ?

Kol _allant vers sa chambre_ : T'es jaloux Nik ? Tu veux dormir avec ta belle ?

Klaus : Kol va dormir et arrête de sortir des conneries aussi grosses que toi ! _Se redressant _Hé attends... C'était quoi ça tout à l'heure ?!

Kol _s'appuyant __sur le__ chambranle de la porte_ : De quoi ? Le ''bonne nuit p'tite sœur'' ? Aucune idée ! J'te l'ai dis ça m'est venu comme ça !

Katherine _allant vers sa chambre avec Elijah_ : En même temps, il n'a pas tout à fait tort ! Caroline fait partie de votre famille à présent. Tout comme moi... Et puis, quand on la connait bien elle est plutôt cool comme fille ! Je comprends ton attachement pour elle.

Kol _rigolant_ : Katherine qui fait un compliment, alors là c'est la meilleure !

Sophie _l'envoyant valsé_ : Boucle la un peu toi ! C'est fou le boucan que tu fais à toi tout seul !

Katherine _entrant dans sa chambre __en rigolant_ : Et toc ! Bonne nuit à tous !

Elijah _souriant_ : Bonne nuit tout le monde dormez bien ! _Il ferme sa porte_

Rebekah _souriant_ : Pour répondre à ta question Nik, c'est juste au cas où elle ferait un cauchemar. Bonne nuit et rêve bien de ta douce Caroline !

Sophie _entrant dans sa chambre_ : Bonne nuit ! _Fermant la porte_

Kol _se relevant_ : Aie ! Mais c'est qu'elle m'a fait mal la sorcière !

Klaus _souriant_ : La sorcière comme tu dis elle t'a fais revenir alors soit plus gentil avec elle.

Kol _souriant_ : Personne ne peut égaler ma belle Bonnie Bennett !

Klaus _soupirant_ : Kol... Tu sais très bien que Bonnie n'en a rien à faire de toi !

Kol : Ça c'est ce que tu dis, mais je suis sûr qu'elle est folle de moi !

Klaus _moqueur_ : Folle de ta bêtise ça m'étonnerait beaucoup !

Kol : C'est ça moque toi ! Mais c'est moi qui me moquerais bien quand Caroline aura retrouvé son peps et qu'elle t'enverra balader ! Bref moi j'vais dormir, bonne nuit frérot !

Klaus _se recouchant_ : C'est ça bonne nuit Kol !

PDV de Tyler

Je viens de rentrer après ma visite à Klaus pour reprendre Caroline et Hayley. Non seulement je rentre les mains vident, mais en plus ce connard leur a effacé la mémoire. Il ne paye rien pour attendre celui là avec ses grands airs, il me le payera très cher ! Je vais leur laisser croire que j'abandonne la partie pendant quelques temps et au moment où il ne s'y attendront pas... je frapperai !

Tyler _froid et menaçant_ : Caroline et Hayley me reviendront d'une façon ou d'une autre. La partie n'est pas terminée Klaus... Non... elle ne l'est pas... parole de loup...

A suivre...

**#######**

**Alors verdict ? Avez vous apprécié le fait d'introduire plusieurs points de vue ? Chapitre trop long ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, que vous soyez français, anglais, espagnol ou autre... Inscrit sur le site ou visiteur... Je m'en contre fiche et pour les langues étrangères au pire je peux toujours traduire via Google traduction. J'adore qu'on me laisse des commentaires ou des critiques, cela me permet d'évoluer. Je mords pas vous inquiétez pas et puis à travers un écran de vais avoir du mal ! ;)**

**Bref, qu'avez vous pensé de la confrontation Klaus/Tyler ? Ce n'était qu'une joute verbale, mais vous a-t-elle interpellé ? Les moments Klaroline, même courts ? Le moment Care et Rebekah ? Hayley ? Stefan qui frappe Tyler ? Le retour de Katherine ? Kol de nouveau vivant ? Le scooby gang habitant tous en Louisiane ? La relation Klaus/Luna ? Celle de Klaus/Hayley ? Caroline/Hayley ? Luna/Stefan ?**

**Enfin bon vous voyez ?! Bon ok alors je vais essayer autre chose. Voici un mini spoiler sur le prochain chapitre, ce ne sera QUE du Klaroline. Avec peut être une petite touche de Rebekah/Caroline ou d'autres personnages, à voir.**

**Alors ? Vous me les laissez ces reviews maintenant ? Oui ? Oh c'est trop gentil, merci à vous ! Et ben, si j'avais su qu'il fallait juste vous donnez un spoiler du prochain chapitre je l'aurez fais plutôt. Vous êtes dur en affaire je vous jure ! ;)**

**Bisous tout le monde et je vous dis... A bientôt j'espère, mais je ne garantis rien sur les délais. En ce moment j'ai énormément de mal à écrire mes chapitres. La preuve pour le chapitre 6 j'ai même pas encore écris une ligne. Mais les idées sont dans la tête, c'est un bon début... Donc pas d'inquiétudes je travaille dessus.**

**A bientôt !**

**Laura**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello mes lectrices et lecteurs adoré(e)s ! Voici le chapitre 6 avec ce que certain(e)s attendent : un moment Klaroline ! Les premiers chapitres étaient principalement concentrés sur ce qu'avait vécu Caroline pendant toutes ces années. A présent que la ''confrontation'' avec Tyler a eu lieu, les choses peuvent reprendre leur court normal, ou presque.**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews ? Cela me touche beaucoup. Pour celles et ceux qui n'osent pas, osez ! Vos remarques sont des points positifs (ou négatifs) pour moi, au moins je sais si vous aimez ou pas et ce que je dois changer.**

**Comme pour le précédent chapitre, vous trouverez plusieurs points de vue.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !**

**#########**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Analissa : Kikou ! Merci pour ta gentille review ça m'a fait plaisir ! Je vois que toi aussi tu as aimé voir Tyler s'en prendre une dans la figure, j'avoue avoir bien rit quand j'ai écris ce passage. Voici enfin le chapitre 6, bisous !

laura : Hello ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir Tyler ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai encore besoin de lui et tu verras qu'il va bientôt montrer le bout de son nez... Voilà la suite, bisous !

**#########**

PDV Externe

Une semaine était passée depuis que Caroline avait rejoint la fratrie Mikaelson et que l'affrontement avec Tyler avait eu lieu. Aujourd'hui elle se sentait... elle même, depuis que Klaus avait tenu sa parole et lui avait effacé la mémoire. A présent, il faisait tout pour l'agacer afin qu'elle passe ses colères sur lui. De plus, être près d'elle devenait de plus en plus insoutenable : ne pas pouvoir la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser... A plusieurs reprises il avait imaginé la ''prendre'' dans la cuisine, le salon ou encore le jardin. Il la voulait et chaque résident du manoir pouvait sentir la tension qui montait entre l'hybride originel et la jeune vampire. Stefan rattrapait le temps perdu avec sa meilleure amie et se sentait heureux de la voir aussi souriante. Kol, Luna et Hayley, eux, faisaient plus ample connaissance avec Caroline. Au plus grand mécontentement de Klaus, qui voyait d'un mauvais œil le rapprochement entre son frère et sa muse. Elijah, sa sœur, Stefan, et Katherine avaient beau le rassurer, rien n'y faisait. Sa jalousie prenait le dessus à chaque fois. Marcel était passé à plusieurs reprises pour leur raconter ce que préparait Tyler dans l'ombre. Sophie, quant à elle, protégeait le manoir du mieux qu'elle pouvait, avec sa sœur, contre d'imminentes attaques du ''bébé'' hybride. Bonnie, de son côté, avait eu un contre temps et devrait en principe arriver aujourd'hui.

PDV de Bonnie

Après des années à l'avoir espéré, désiré, Caroline était de nouveau auprès des siens. Kol m'a appelé voila un mois, le jour de l'arrivée de Care au manoir, pour me prévenir que Klaus souhaitait ma présence. Je me souviens encore de ma réaction lorsque Kol m'a annoncé que ma meilleur amie était auprès des originels...

_Flash back_

_Je savourais une tisane lorsque mon portable a sonné._

_Bonnie : Kol que puis-je pour toi ?_

_Kol : Bonjour jolie Bonnie ! Moi aussi je suis ravi de t'entendre ! Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué ma belle, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'appelle._

_Bonnie _rigole_ : Aurais tu décidé de faire la conversation tout seul ? Toi tu m'as pas manqué !_

_Kol : Outch sa fait mal ça ! Et non je n'ai pas décidé de faire la conversation tout seul. C'est juste ta remarque boule de canon qui m'a fait mal c'est tout !_

_Bonnie : Très bien, je t'écoute Kol !_

_Kol : Si je te disais que Caroline est là. En bas. Dans notre manoir. Avec Nik. Que nous sommes tous là. Ainsi que Stefan. Qu'une confrontation avec Tyler a eu lieu. Que Nik a effacé les souvenirs à Caroline sur SA demande. Alors ?_

_Bonnie _sans voix_ : Que... Répète... CAROLINE EST AVEC VOUS EN SECURITE ?_

_Kol : Yep t'a tout compris ma belle ! Elle est arrivée ce midi. Rebekah l'a accueilli et elle a quitté le clebs. Bien sûr mini alpha n'a pas apprécié et a très vite rappliqué au manoir pour la récupérer. Mais cet idiot est reparti les mains vident, sans Care et sans Hayley._

_Bonnie : Hayley ?_

_Kol : Ouai. Cet idiot voulait aussi la récupérer. D'après c'que j'ai compris, ça fais plus d'un an qu'il lui fait subir la même chose qu'à Care. _N'entendant plus rien _Bonnie ...?_

_Bonnie : Sa va Kol. Faut juste que je digère ce que je viens d'apprendre._

_Kol_avec une petite voix****_: Ça veut dire que tu vas venir ?_

_Bonnie : Tu oses poser la question ? Ma meilleure est enfin libre du monstre dont elle était prisonnière, elle est chez vous et Klaus lui a effacé la mémoire lui faisant oublier les années passées avec Tyler... Mais bien sûr que je viens espèce d'imbécile !_

_Kol : Alors je te verrai bientôt au manoir !_

_Bonnie : Bien sûr ! Et passe mon bonjour à Care !_

_Kol : Compte sur moi jolie Bonnie !_

_Bonnie : Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !_

_Kol : Je sais que tu adores ça alors ne refuses pas._

_Bonnie : Je préfère ne pas répondre à ta bêtise._

_Fin flash back_

Après avoir raccroché je me suis précipitée dans ma chambre pour faire mes valises. Mais au moment où j'allais partir, quelqu'un est apparu comme par magie. Oui, Damon Salvatore se trouvait devant moi. Il me raconta qu'il avait quitté Elena car il en avait assez qu'elle ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez, lui reprochant de ne pas s'impliquer dans la recherche de Caroline. Je lui dis que je venais précisément de recevoir un appel de Kol m'annonçant que Care était chez eux et que je partais la rejoindre. Il me demanda de lui rendre un mini service : lui jeter un sort afin qu'Elena ne puisse le retrouver. A présent je suis en route, avec Damon, pour voir ma meilleure amie.

PDV de Caroline

Voici un mois que j'ai rejoins Rebekah chez elle. Enfin j'ai pu rencontrer Luna, que je trouve absolument adorable et retrouver l'homme que j'aime depuis si longtemps. J'ai aussi appris à mieux connaître Hayley. Pour être tout à fait franche, nos discussions m'ont permis de la connaître et au final je la trouve moins garce que je ne la pensais. En fait, elle me ressemble un peu. Je passe aussi beaucoup de temps avec Kol, le plus jeune frère de Klaus et tous les deux nous entendons très bien. Kol est amusant et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il a un faible pour Bonnie. Rebekah m'a dit de lui qu'il était un vrai coureur de jupons. J'ai demandé au principal intéressé s'il comptait faire souffrir ma meilleure amie ou pas. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être il s'est montré sincère avec moi, m'expliquant qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour Bonnie, simplement qu'il était attiré par elle. Dans un coin de ma tête je me fis penser de parler à Bonnie de Kol.

Je me promenais dans le jardin et bien qu'un mois soit déjà passé, j'avais du mal à réaliser que mon cauchemar était enfin terminé. Perdue dans mes pensées je ne vis pas Klaus approcher.

Klaus : A quoi penses tu love ?

Caroline _se retourn__e__ surprise_ : Klaus ! Tu m'as fais peur !

Klaus _sourit_ : Désolé, ce n'était pas mon but. Alors, à quoi penses tu ?

Caroline : A Bonnie. A Elena. A Damon, Stefan. Et Matt aussi. _Rougit_ Et aussi à toi je l'avoue.

Klaus _sourit_ : C'est normal que tu penses à tes amis, sweetheart. Tu ne les as pas vu depuis des années à cause de...

Caroline _le coup__e_ : Je sais. Je ne réalise toujours pas que ce cauchemar est enfin derrière moi !

Klaus : Il est derrière toi, et moi avec toi.

Caroline : Comment pourrais-je oublier que tu es là ! C'est grâce à toi que je suis débarrassée de lui. Et aussi grâce à Rebekah !

Klaus : Ah ma chère sœur ! C'est vrai qu'elle t'a été d'un grand secours. Mais il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié de te dire !

Caroline : Ah ! Quoi donc ?

Klaus : Que je t'en voulais pour ne pas m'avoir dis durant toutes ces années que tu te faisais brutaliser par Tyler. _Elle __baisse les yeux_ Tu aurais dû me le dire, j'aurais pu te sauver depuis longtemps !

Caroline : Ah ! Et tu aurais fais quoi ? Tu es peut être puissant Klaus mais il a des arguments convaincants. Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quoi que se soit à ma mère et mes amis.

Klaus : Il a menacé aussi ta mère ?

Caroline : Il a menacé tous les gens que j'aime ! Toi le premier !

Oh mince ! Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? Rahhh ce stupide hybride ! Ben voilà il connaît mes sentiments pour lui maintenant. Et au regard de la tête qu'il fait, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais que je suis bête ! Stupide Caroline, stupide ! Oh non ! Klaus ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ne me fait pas tes yeux doux ! Hum... Son regard est différent, il est... plus doux, voir même tendre. Et maintenant il me fait ce sourire que j'aime tant. Il rigole, super il se fou de moi ! Si ca se trouve je fais une drôle de tête et c'est pour cela qu'il se moque de moi. Ou alors... Je suis en train de penser à voix haute. Bon ben j'ai plus qu'à lui demander pourquoi il rigole. Tsss je vous jure celui là !

Caroline _croise les bras_ : Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ?

Klaus _calme son rire_ : Toi.

Caroline : Explique.

Klaus : J'ignore à quoi tu pensais, mais tu faisais une drôle de tête et tu rougissais.

Caroline : Ben c'est ça fou toi de moi, je dirai rien ! _Retourn__ant__ vers la maison_

Klaus _derrière elle_ : Oh love ne te fâche pas !

Caroline : Laisse moi tranquille !

Je continue mon chemin en l'écoutant rigoler derrière moi. J'ignore ce qu'il a, mais depuis qu'il m'a effacé la mémoire de tout ce que j'ai vécu avec Tyler il passe son temps à m'énerver ou me contrarier. A croire qu'il le fait exprès ! Je rejoins Katherine et Kol dans le salon. Chacun a un verre dans la main. Je m'en sert un et m'assoie avec eux.

Caroline : Alors, vous faites quoi tous les deux ?

Kol _sourit_ : On s'amuse à écouter la mini dispute que tu as avec mon frère.

Caroline : Grrr il m'énerve celui là !

Katherine : Il le fait exprès. _Voit le regard surpris de son amie_ Il fait tout pour que tu retrouves ton peps d'avant. Voilà pourquoi il est aussi chiant avec toi.

Caroline : Oh super, mais quel gentil hybride !

Klaus : Moi aussi je t'adore love !

Caroline : Boucle la !

Kol _rigole_ : Ah ah ah ! Elle est la première à pouvoir te dire de la boucler sans que tu lui arraches la tête ! Oh excellent !

Klaus _se sert un verre_ : Kol si j'étais toi je me tairais avant que je ne te brise la nuque ou que tu ne retournes dans ton cercueil.

Kol : Nan sans façon !

Caroline : Soit plus gentil avec ton frère !

Klaus : Alors la tu rêves ! Depuis qu'il est de nouveau vivant, il ne fait que des conneries !

Kol : Faux ! _Voit les regards de Care, Klaus et Katherine sur lui_ Je flirt aussi avec la belle Bonnie !

Klaus _ricane_ : Tu oublies de préciser qu'elle t'envoie balader à chaque fois.

Kol : Ça c'est parce qu'elle refuse de s'avouer qu'elle est folle de moi !

? : Non mais je rêve ! T'en a d'autres des conneries comme ça toi ?

Kol _regarde les nouveaux arrivants_ : Plein ma chérie ! Bonjour jolie Bonnie !

Bonnie _s'avance dans la pièce_ : Va te faire foutre Kol !

Kol : Oh oui, moi aussi je suis fou de toi my love !

Bonnie _murmure_ : Crétin !

Caroline _murmure, les larmes aux yeux_ : Bonnie.

Bonnie _voit sa meilleure amie_ : Care.

PDV de Klaus

3, 2, 1... et c'est l'effusion de larmes. Je peux les comprendre, cela fait si longtemps qu'elles ne se sont pas vues. Tiens, même Katherine a une larme au coin des yeux ! Et Kol, mon imbécile de frère, qui sourit. Je dois avouer que cela me fais du bien de voir Caroline comme cela. Elle est si belle, même quand elle pleure. Bonnie se trouve dans le même état. Et... tiens je l'avais même pas remarqué celui là. Damon Salvatore. C'est Stefan qui va être content ! Mais où est le stupide double et son frère ? Caroline et Bonnie sortent dans le jardin pour se retrouver un peu. Elles ont complètement snobé Damon qui vient s'asseoir avec nous. Lui aussi sourit. Je me demande quelle est sa relation avec Caroline.

Klaus : Alors Damon que fais tu ici ? Sans Elena, je veux dire.

Damon : Disons que je suis passé voir Bonnie et elle m'a appris que Care était ici alors...

Klaus : Tu es venu avec Bonnie.

Damon : Exact !

Katherine : Et pour Elena ?

Damon _grimace_ : Elle doit être avec son frère à faire je ne sais quoi, je ne sais où ...

Katherine : Je crois savoir qu'il est devenu un vampire, non ?

Damon : Ouai. A la demande de sa sœur.

Klaus : Tu n'as pas l'air très enchanté !

Damon : Disons que Elena a pas mal changé, et pas en bien. Elle est devenue une vraie garce. Pendant toutes ces années elle ne s'est même pas préoccupée de Caroline. Elle ne l'a pas cherchée. J'ai pratiquement dû la traîner jusqu'à Lafayette, elle voulait rester à Chicago. _Soupire_ Ben elle aurait dû y rester.

Katherine : Donc... Y'a de l'eau dans le gaz dans votre couple !

Damon : Je l'ai quitté, j'en avait mare qu'elle ne pense qu'à elle et à son nombril.

Kol : Ouh ! C'est Care qui va être heureuse !

Caroline _arrive avec Bonnie_ : Heureuse de quoi ?_ Voit Damon_ Salut Damon !

Damon _sourit_ : Salut Blondie !

Caroline _lève les yeux au ciel_ : A ce surnom ne m'avait pas manqué !

Bonnie _hausse les épaules_ : C'est Damon.

Caroline : Alors Kol, je vais être heureuse de quoi ?

Kol : Je laisse à Damon le soin de te l'annoncer... ou Bonnie.

Caroline _hausse les sourcils_ : Damon ?

Damon : J'ai quitté Elena. Et je dois t'avouer qu'elle n'est plus celle que tu as connu.

Caroline _fronce les sourcils_ : Comment ça ?

Damon : C'est devenue une vraie garce, pire que Katherine. Elle ne pense qu'a elle, ne s'est pas soucié de toi une seule fois. J'ai même dû la traîner jusqu'ici avec Jérémy.

Ouh... mon amour fronce les sourcils et a l'air mécontente, je crains le pire pour Damon et nos oreilles. Je suis sûr qu'elle va prendre la défense de son amie et lui dire qu'il se trompe. J'espère que les autres ont des arguments recevable parce que sinon je crains le pire.

Caroline : Je... J'ai du mal à te croire.

Damon : Et pourtant c'est la vérité, demande à Bonnie ou Matt.

Bonnie _voit le regard de son amie_ : Il dit vrai Care, je suis désolée. Elena a vraiment changé.

Katherine : Je ne peux que le confirmer hélas. Je l'ai revue une fois et c'est à peine si je l'ai reconnue.

Caroline : Katherine ! Tu as revu Elena ?

Katherine : Oui, une fois. Klaus venait tout juste de me retransformer en vampire et j'avais décidé de me balader un peu ici et là. J'ai commencé par Lafayette et j'y est vu Elena et Jérémy. Ils avaient l'air... de s'éclater. Je ne me suis pas attardée et suis vite partie.

Caroline _regarde Klaus_ : Comment a t-elle pu changer autant ?

Klaus _hausse les épaules_ : Je l'ignore love. Depuis que son frère est vampire, peut-être souhaite-t-elle profiter de la vie avec lui.

Kol _regarde Caroline_ : Ça n'a pas l'air de vraiment te surprendre.

Caroline : Non pas vraiment. _S'assoie près de Klaus_ Lorsque j'étais avec Tyler et qu'il était absent, j'essayais de vous appeler, tous. J'ai commencé avec Rebekah, continué avec Klaus, puis Katherine et ainsi de suite. Tous vous m'avez répondu, sauf Elena et Jérémy.

Damon : Elle ne portait pas souvent son portable et quand elle l'avait, elle ne prenait même pas la peine lire les messages. Elle les effaçait direct.

Klaus _caresse doucement le dos de Caroline_ : C'est gentil pour les autres.

Damon _hausse les épaules_ : C'est Elena. _Se lève_ Bon qui me montre ma chambre ? Je suis crevé et j'ai besoin de prendre une bonne douche de faire une sieste.

Katherine : Je vais t'y conduire. Tu viens Bonnie ?

Kol _se lève et les rejoint_ : Hey attendez moi ! C'est moi qui montre sa chambre à Bonnie !

Bonnie _sa voix résonne_ : Kol t'es lourd !

Klaus : Et les voilà parti.

Caroline : Et oui.

Klaus _attrape Caroline et la met sur ses genoux_ : Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Caroline _pose sa tête sur son épaule_ : Je l'ignore. _Apprécie ses caresses sur ses cuisses_ Déjà prendre une douche froide, ensuite m'habiller et peut être sortir avec Rebekah. Ou Bonnie.

Klaus _continu ses caresses, plus sensuelle__s_ : Je pense que Bonnie va être occupée avec Kol. Rebekah doit être avec Stefan, donc il te reste peu de choix. _Remonte sa main sur le ventre de Caroline_ Prendre une douche froide hein !

Caroline : C'est de ta faute ! Arrête de m'exciter comme tu le fais avec tes mains, ta voix, ton regard, tout quoi ! Tu me rends dingue c'est assez clair comme ça ?

Klaus _l'embrasse dans le cou_ : Très clair love.

Caroline _se détache de lui en vitesse_ : Ok. Là j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche !

Je rigole et la laisse aller. Alors comme ça je lui fais de l'effet ! Hum c'est bon à savoir. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser...

PDV de Caroline

Mais qu'elle idiote je suis ! Pourquoi je lui ai dis qu'il me faisait de l'effet ? Maintenant il ne va plus me lâcher ! Déjà qu'il m'enquiquinait avant, là ça va être pire ! Ok oui je l'avoue je suis complètement dingue de lui, il me rend folle ! Rien que de l'imaginer me toucher, m'embrasser, me caresser, je me sens... moite. Ah mais qu'elle conne, je peux pas me calmer non ? Hum... une bonne douche ca fait du bien. Surtout glacée ! Et voilà, je me sens mieux maintenant. Tiens c'est quoi ça sur mon lit. Hum... Une boîte. Et avec la boîte, une carte. Et écris sur la carte ''Prend le Love, il t'appartient après tout. K''. Ben voyons, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais quand même, je me demande ce que c'est. Oh ! Le fameux bracelet que je lui est si gentiment balancé à la figure le soir du bal des originels. Ouh ca remonte à un max cette soirée là ! Et pourtant je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Moi dans ma belle robe bleu avec des gants blancs et Klaus dans son magnifique smoking noir et sa chemise blanche. Il était... ouah ! Absolument superbe ! Oh calme toi Caroline sinon t'es repartie pour une autre douche ! Bon je me mets quoi ? Hum... Une tenue qui dit ''je suis attirée par toi et tu me plais mais je ne suis pas encore prête'' ou ''je rêve que tu me prennes là, maintenant, tout de suite'' ? Je crois que je vais plutôt opter pour une tenue simple. Jean, tee shirt sexy, ballerines noires. Un petit tour devant le miroir, oui c'est parfait ! Un chignon, un peu de maquillage et c'est parti ! A nous deux Klaus ! Ben où sont-ils tous passés ? Personne ! A si j'ai rien dit, y'a ducon hybride dans son atelier. Qu'est ce qu'il a encore préparé comme connerie celui-ci.

Caroline _entre dans l'atelier_ : Klaus où sont-ils tous passés ?

Klaus _peint tranquillement_ : Kol a traîné Bonnie en ville. Katherine est partie rejoindre Elijah je ne sais où. Damon a rejoint Stefan et Rebekah pour manger au restaurant.

Caroline : Et bien sûr toi tu es resté !

Klaus _sourit_ : Je n'allais pas te laisser seule.

Caroline : Oh c'est trop gentil !

Klaus _s'essuie les mains et la regarde_ : Serais-tu en train de te moquer love ?

Caroline _sourit et recule __l'air innocent_ : Moi ? Non pas du tout !

Klaus _s'avance vers elle_ : Alors pourquoi tu recules ?

Caroline _se retrouve coincé par le mur_ : Parce que tu avances.

Klaus _met sa main près de la tête de Caroline_ : Et toi tu es coincée. Tu fais quoi maintenant ?

Caroline _susurre_ : A toi de me le dire.

Klaus _colle son corps à celui de sa muse_ : Ne me tente pas love. Ça fait un mois que je me retiens de te sauter dessus, alors s'il te plaît ne fais rien de stupide.

Caroline _caresse son torse_ : Du genre ?

Klaus _avale difficilement sa salive_ : Du genre ce que tu es en train de faire.

Caroline : Alors vas y... _Se colle à lui_ Saute-moi dessus.

Klaus _gémit_ : Caroline...

Caroline _sensuelle_ : Klaus.

PVD externe

Klaus ne se retient plus et embrasse Caroline. Le baiser est doux mais aussi brutal. On y ressent tout l'amour qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Ils se laissent complètement aller et avant d'avoir pu dire un mot, ils se retrouvent dans la chambre de l'hybride qui est adjacente à l'atelier. Klaus la colle contre le mur le plus proche et laisse ses mains s'aventurer partout sur le corps de sa future amante. Celle ci gémit à chaque fois qu'il touche un endroit sensible de son corps. Elle se colle encore plus à lui puis voulant sentir sa peau contre la sienne, lui enlève son tee shirt et le jette à travers la pièce. Elle passe ses mains partout sur son torse et est heureuse de le sentir frémir sous ses caresses. Voulant lui aussi toucher sa peau, il lui enlève son tee shirt et continu son exploration de son buste. Il caresse son ventre, ses seins à travers le soutien-gorge, ses hanches, son cou et est heureux de la sentir frémir de plaisir. Se sentant vraiment à l'étroit dans son jean, utilisant sa vitesse vampirique il couche Caroline sur son lit avant de poser sa bouche sur son cou. Elle halète doucement en caressant le dos de Klaus et gémit quand sa bouche atteint sa poitrine. Il lui retire son soutient-gorge puis embrasse et lèche ses seins l'un après l'autre. Caroline gémit de plaisir et l'incite à continuer avant de descende ses mains vers le jean de son futur amant. Elle lui retire sa ceinture et le déboutonne avant qu'il ne s'attaque lui aussi à son jean. Bien vite, ils se retrouvent nu l'un comme l'autre à observer, sans gêne, le corps de l'autre. Ne souhaitant pas aller trop vite et voulant la faire hurler de plaisir, Klaus embrasse chaque parcelle de son corps tout en descendant vers son pubis. Il embrasse ses cuisses pour finalement atteindre l'objet de sa convoitise. Il donne de léger coups de langue pour finalement la « prendre » entièrement. Ne s'y attendant pas, Caroline se cabre et laisse échapper un gémissement aigu. A mesure que Klaus ''l'embrasse'', ses gémissements se font plus rapides, en montant crescendo pour finir dans un cri d'extase lorsque son corps s'abandonne à la jouissance. La laissant reprendre son souffle, Klaus remonte vers sa bouche en embrassant et caressant son corps, délicatement, du bout des lèvres. Finalement il atteint l'objet de sa convoitise qu'il embrasse avec tendresse et gourmandise. Plongeant dans les yeux Caroline et y lisant son désir, il se place entre ses jambes et la pénètre délicatement sans attendre davantage. Heureux d'être enfin unis, ils gémissent à l'unisson. Il commence à bouger son corps puis au fur et à mesure que le plaisir monte, va de plus en plus vite jusqu'à laisser la bête en lui sortir. Il lui fait l'amour comme à une déesse. La sentant se resserrer autour de lui, il accélère encore. Au moment où l'orgasme les fauche tous les deux, il la mord. Sentant son plaisir décupler par la morsure de Klaus, Caroline le mord à son tour. S'arrêtant en même temps, ils se regardent dans les yeux avant de s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils se séparent à bout de souffle avant de s'écrouler dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés et comblés.

Caroline _reprend doucement son souffle_ : Klaus... c'était... ouah !

Klaus _reprend également son souffle_ : Je ne puis... qu'acquiescer love.

Caroline _le regarde_ : Penses-tu pouvoir renouveler ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Klaus _la regarde en souriant_ : Je penses que c'est faisable.

Et les voici repartit pour un second round. Voire même plusieurs...

PDV de Katherine

J'ai passé un moment incroyable avec Elijah. Nous avons mangé au restaurant puis sommes allés nous promener. Maintenant nous rentrons main dans la main.

Katherine : Merci pour ce magnifique moment !

Elijah : Je t'en prie Katherine.

Katherine _entre dans le manoir_ : A ton avis que fais Caroline en ce moment ? _Entend un cri_

Elijah _entend un cri venant des chambres_ : Hum... Je penses qu'elle passe du bon temps avec Niklaus. Que penses-tu de ressortir ?

Katherine : Oui bonne idée. Allons trouver Bonnie afin qu'elle protège la chambre de Klaus avec un sort d'intimité.

Elijah _sort en vitesse_ : Je crois en effet que l'on va en avoir besoin si l'on veut dormir la nuit.

PDV de Bonnie

Kol m'a traîné dans la ville pour, soit disant pour resserrer nos liens. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il allait préparer un truc dans le genre. D'après ce que m'a dis Caroline, Kol a des sentiments pour moi. Il ne sait pas trop quel genre de sentiments, mais il est attiré par moi. Et moi dans tout ça, est ce que je suis attiré par lui ? Pour être franche, oui. Je l'aime beaucoup. Il me fait rire, m'agace aussi des fois, mais surtout il m'a aidé quand tous on essayait d'aider Caroline. Il m'a redonné le sourire, il m'a distrait pour éviter que je ne sombre dans la déprime, il a toujours été là pour moi. Oui je l'avoue je me sens bien avec lui.

Kol : A quoi penses-tu jolie Bonnie ?

Bonnie : A toi. A tout ce que tu as fais pour moi quand on essayait d'aider Care.

Kol : C'est vrai que je t'ai bien aidé. Je t'ai redonné le sourire, je t'ai empêcher de déprimer.

Bonnie : Oui et je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour tout ça. Alors... merci Kol.

Kol : Je t'en prie Bonnie. Ça m'a fais plaisir. Et je recommencerais si c'était à refaire.

Bonnie _hésite_ : Heu...

Kol _voit son hésitation_ : Qu'y a t-il Bonnie ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Bonnie : C'est à dire que... c'est par rapport à quelque chose que m'a dit Caroline.

Kol : A propos de ?

Bonnie : Toi... moi. _Voit son regard d'incompréhension_ Des sentiments que tu as pour moi.

Kol : Oh... _Rougit_ Care t'en a parlé !

Bonnie : Oui. Hum... Je me demandais si depuis que je suis là, tu en savais un peu plus sur tes sentiments pour moi ?

Kol : Je ne vais pas te mentir Bonnie, je suis attiré par toi. Je ne peux pas te dire si je ressens de l'amour ou non, mais je sais que c'est quelque chose de fort.

Bonnie : Fais moi savoir quand tu le sauras.

Kol _la serre dans ses bras_ : Tu seras la première à le savoir.

? : Oh non ici aussi !

Kol _regarde les deux personnes derrières eux_ : Lijah ! Katherine ! Je croyais que vous rentriez !

Katherine : On le devait mais... _Se tourne vers Bonnie_ Mais on a besoin de toi.

Bonnie : En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

Katherine : Mets un sort d'intimité sur la chambre de Klaus s'il te plaît !

Kol _explose de rire_ : Nik et Care n'ont pas attendu pour aller sous la couette apparemment !

Katherine : C'est pas drôle ! Quand on est rentré ils étaient en plein exercice, c'était...

Elijah : Bruyant.

Kol _se plie en deux tellement qu'il rit_ : Oh excellent ! Je vais pas louper Nik sur ce coup là !

? : Ben que faites vous tous ici ?

Kol : Bonnie et moi on se balade. Lijah et Katherine ont eu un léger... contre temps.

Katherine : Disons plutôt que ton frère s'envoyait en l'air quand on est rentré.

Rebekah : Nik ? Avec qui ? _Voit le regard entendu de ses frères, Bonnie et Katherine_ Non... Caroline ! Ils ont couché ensemble !

Damon : Ah ben Blondie perd pas de temps !

Kol : Oh non ! Si vous voulez mon avis il était temps !

Stefan : C'est vrai que l'air était irrespirable quand ils étaient dans la même pièce.

Rebekah _a un regard de conspiratrice_ : Oh ma chère Caroline, tu vas en avoir à nous raconter !

Katherine : Oh oui !

Bonnie : Ouh les potins !

Kol : Vous êtes diabolique les filles !

Bonnie : Mais non voyons Kol, on veut juste savoir si elle s'est éclaté c'est tout !

Katherine : Vu comme elle hurlait quand on est partit, je peux te dire qu'elle prenait un pied d'enfer !

Kol : Ouh je pense que mon cher frère va avoir à m'en raconter !

Elijah : Nous avons vraiment des allures de conspirateurs !

Stefan : Nous voulons tous le bien de Klaus voyons !

Rebekah : Et savoir qu'il fait hurler Caroline, veut dire qu'il doit lui donner beaucoup de plaisir.

Damon _grimace_ : Aie les oreilles !

Rebekah : Ouh Bonnie t'a intérêt à mettre un sort d'intimité et pour sa chambre et pour son atelier. Oh pitié... ils n'ont même pas intérêt à le faire dans d'autres pièces sinon... beurk !

Kol : Vous imaginez s'ils le font dans toutes les pièces du manoir ! Beurk je déménage direct !

Katherine : Et moi donc !

Rebekah : Au fait, je viens de remarquer quelque chose. Où sont Luna et Hayley ?

Elijah : Elles sont sorties tôt ce matin, elles passaient la journée entre mère et fille.

Rebekah : Espérons qu'elles ne sont pas encore rentrées !

Katherine : Luna risque d'être traumatisée à vie sinon !

Kol _regarde au loin_ : Non elles ne sont pas rentrées. Elles sont là bas, regardez.

Elijah _regarde la direction_ : Et elles nous ont vus. _Regarde les jeunes femmes approcher_ Bonjour mesdames !

Hayley : Bonjour Elijah ! Que faites vous tous ici ?

Luna : Coucou !

Katherine : On évite de rentrer pour l'instant.

Luna : Pourquoi cela ?

Rebekah : Pour éviter d'être dégoûter à vie.

Hayley : Klaus n'est pas avec vous ?

Kol : Nan il s'envoie en l'air avec Caroline !

Hayley : Ouh je comprends mieux ! Qui s'est risqué à rentrer avant de repartir en vitesse ?

Elijah : Katherine et moi. On ignorait ce qu'il se passait et je peux te dire que l'on ne s'est pas éternisé. Maintenant on supplie Bonnie de mettre un sort d'intimité à la chambre de Niklaus.

Hayley : Oui s'il te plaît, je tiens à dormir la nuit.

Rebekah : Moi aussi !

Bonnie : Oh ne vous inquiétez pas moi aussi !

Stefan : Bien ! Que diriez-vous de manger en ville et de rentrer après ?

Hayley : Moi j'suis partante ! Luna ?

Luna : Moi aussi !

Kol : Bon ben c'est partit pour faire les magasins et se trouver un bon resto !

En fin de compte, j'ai passé la fin de l'après midi avec tout le monde sauf Care et Klaus qui étaient hum... occupés. Nous avons tous fait les boutiques, les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre. Et après avoir déposé nos courses dans nos voitures respectives, nous avons chercher un bon resto.

PDV de Luna

J'ai passé une excellente journée avec ma mère. On a fait les boutiques, on a parlé, on a mangé au restaurant. C'était super ! Puis tout à l'heure alors qu'on allait rentré, on a vu toute la ''famille'' dans le parc alors on les a rejoint. Apparemment entre papa et Caroline ca va beaucoup mieux et ils sont même assez... occupés en ce moment. Du coup personne ne rentre et on va tous manger au restaurant. J'ai l'occasion de revoir Bonnie, je suis super contente, je l'aime bien. J'ai vu un autre monsieur mais j'ignore qui il est. Je pense que j'aurai la réponse au resto. En session shopping, mais cette fois avec Katherine, Bonnie et Rebekah avec nous. Les garçons sont partis de leur côté. Après plus d'une heure pendant laquelle Rebekah a dévalisé tous les magasins, nous déposons nos affaires dans les voitures et allons rejoindre les garçons. Je m'assoie entre maman et Bonnie, qui est elle même en face de Kol.

Rebekah : Oh Luna ! J'ai complètement oublié tout à l'heure. Je te présente Damon, c'est le grand frère de Stefan.

Damon : Enchanté mistinguette ! Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, physiquement en tout cas !

Stefan : Moralement aussi, je te rassure !

Luna : Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance Damon.

Damon : Bien élevé en plus ! Faudra que je félicite Klaus !

Bonnie : Je t'y ferai penser !

Katherine : Je paierais cher pour voir ça !

Kol : Moi aussi !

? : Tiens ! Toute la famille Mikaelson au complet ! Enfin presque, il manque Klaus. Où est il ?

Kol : Il prend du bon temps !

Elijah : Marcel ! Aurais-tu quelque chose à nous dire ?

Marcel : Non, je passais c'est tout ! J'ai rendez vous avec Camille et je vous ai aperçu, alors j'ai pensé vous faire un petit coucou. Il est avec... Caroline c'est bien ça ?

Rebekah : Oui c'est ça. Et oui il est avec elle.

Marcel _lève les mains en signe de ''soumission''_ : Je ne reproche rien. Disons que ça fait du bien de le voir attentionné avec quelqu'un. _Voit Luna_ Bonjour Luna ! Toujours aussi belle, comme ta mère !

Luna : Bonjour Marcel ! Merci pour ton joli compliment ! Comment va Davina ?

Marcel : Elle va bien. Tu n'auras qu'à passer la voir un de ces jours.

Luna : Je n'y manquerai pas !

Marcel : Bien, j'y vais ! A plus ! Et passez mon bonjour à Klaus !

Elijah : Nous n'y manquerons pas ! _Le regarde partir_

Damon : C'était qui ?

Hayley : L'ancien roi de la Nouvelle Orléans. Depuis que Klaus a fait un marché avec Marcel et coupé la ville en deux. Chacun se balade dans la partie de la ville de l'autre sans problèmes.

Une heure et demi plus tard, nous finissons de manger. Chacun pense que mon père a fini ses cajoleries et que l'on peut enfin rentrer. Nous nous dirigeons vers les voitures. Au manoir, tout est calme. Dans le salon, un feu de cheminée est allumé. Quand nous entrons dans la pièce, nous voyons mon père et Caroline dans les bras l'un de l'autre, enlacés tendrement. Les vampires vont dans la cuisine pour prendre une poche de sang, alors que maman, Bonnie et moi portons nos sacs dans nos chambres respectives. J'entends Bonnie se rendre dans la chambre de mon père pour jeter le sort d'intimité, ainsi que dans son atelier. Cela fait, elle retourne dans sa chambre. De mon côté, épuisée par ma journée, je prend une douche, me mets en pyjama, relate ma journée dans mon journal intime et me couche pour m'endormir aussitôt.

PDV de Klaus

Alors que je câline Caroline devant le feu de cheminée, que j'ai allumé voila une heure, j'entends tout le monde rentrer et se rendre soit dans la cuisine soit dans leurs chambres. Je tends l'oreille et réussit à capter la discussion qui se tient dans la cuisine. J'y reconnais la voix de tous les vampires. Mes frères et sœur, Katherine, Stefan et Damon.

Kol : On leur demande ce soir ou on les emmerde demain ?

Katherine : Laissons les finir leur soirée en amoureux. On les embêtera demain.

Rebekah : Bonnie a mis le sort d'intimité dans la chambre de Nik et son atelier.

Kol : Alléluia on va pouvoir dormir !

Stefan : C'est vrai. Je pense que j'aurais très mal dormi s'il avait fallu entendre leurs gémissements.

Damon : Et leurs cris ! J'crois qu'on serait devenu insomniaque !

Elijah : Laissons-les et allons dormir.

Rebekah : Excellente idée !

Apparemment nous avons été surpris lors de nos ébats cet après midi. Si Caroline l'apprend, je pense qu'elle ne s'en remettra jamais. J'en ris d'avance ! Chacun monte dans sa chambre et après s'être souhaiter bonne nuit, ferme leur porte. Ici le feu commence à s'éteindre et ma chérie s'est endormie voila un moment déjà. D'un côté je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, après l'après midi de folie que l'on a eu. On a fait l'amour dans tous les recoins de ma chambre, puis dans mon atelier et pour finir dans la douche. Je l'ai comblée pour les semaines à venir. Je la prend délicatement dans mes bras, puis monte dans ma chambre et la couche. Je m'allonge à ses côtés et nous recouvrent avant de sombrer dans le sommeil près de mon ange.

PDV de Marcel

J'ai passé un excellent après midi avec Camille. Elle est si merveilleuse : un véritable rayon de soleil dans ma vie. De voir la famille Mikaelson sans Klaus m'a fait bizarre. Mais de savoir qu'il est amoureux et heureux, me rempli de joie. Je l'ai toujours connu sombre, sans aucun scrupule, tuant à tout va... Depuis qu'il est revenu à la Nouvelle Orléans, je peux voir qu'il a véritablement changé. Et je me doute que cette chère Caroline y est pour quelque chose. Je ne la connais pas très bien, mais aux dires de Tyler, c'est une fille superbe. Si elle est aussi pleine de vie, sûre d'elle, battante que Camille, je me doute que Klaus doit l'apprécier. Hein... Suis je bête ! Ça y est je me souviens, lors de ''l'affrontement'' entre Tyler et Klaus, je l'ai vu ! Une magnifique jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus. Oh oui, je me doute qu'elle puisse faire tourner la tête de l'hybride originel ! Moi même, si je n'avais pas eu Camille, je pense que j'aurais succombé à ses charmes. Caroline est vraiment belle. Tiens mon téléphone vibre, c'est qui encore ? Tyler ! Qu'est ce qu'il veut celui là ?

Marcel _décroche_ : Hey Tyler salut ! Alors quoi de neuf ?

Tyler _sombre_ : Ma vengeance contre Klaus touche enfin à son therme. J'ai une sorcière très compétente avec moi qui est ravie de m'aider.

Marcel _suspicieux_ : Quelle sorcière ?

Tyler : Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas l'une des tiennes !

Marcel : Ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi que je m'inquiète. Klaus a beaucoup de sorcières à son service. Si tu utilises l'une des siennes, il ne sera pas content.

Tyler : Mais je me contre fou de ce que pense ce putain de connard d'hybride originel ! Son règne arrive à sa fin et tu vas m'aider à le faire tomber.

Marcel _avale sa salive difficilement_ : Je t'écoute.

Tyler : Non pas au téléphone. Je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un écoute. Je viens te voir demain chez toi. Arrange toi pour que la blondasse qui te suis comme un petit chien ne sois pas là. Je sais qu'elle est de mèche avec Klaus. Je ne veux personne chez toi quand je viendrai.

Marcel : Certains de mes gars sont toujours là. Désolé Tyler mais si tu veux me voir, faudra t'y faire. Ils resteront éloignés de la pièce mais ils seront tout de même là.

Tyler : Très bien. Mais tu vires la blondasse.

Marcel _n'apprécie pas l'insulte_ : Elle travaille en journée.

Tyler : Bien parfait. Klaus va enfin comprendre qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul alpha et que ça ne peut être que moi ! Je te dis donc à demain. _Il raccroche_

Je rêve ! Il est complètement cinglé ce mec ! En plus ce connard a osé insulté ma copine ! Heureusement que Camille travaille en journée, mais pour plus de sécurité je demanderai à certains de mes gars de veiller sur elle. Il a les chevilles qui enflent ou quoi ? Lui, alpha ? Seul Klaus peut remplir cette fonction. Tyler n'est rien à côté. Il faut que je le prévienne, mais pas ce soir. Je l'appellerai dès l'aube pour le prévenir. J'ignore ce que prépare Tyler, mais là je crains le pire pour tout le monde. Le manoir de Klaus est l'endroit le plus sûr. Si Tyler décide de s'en prendre à Camille, je l'enverrai là bas pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. On dirait que la guerre entre eux n'est pas fini.

Marcel _regarde dehors_ : Klaus, soit prudent mon ami...

A suivre...

**########**

**Re-coucou ! Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Des moments Klaroline ? Des différents point de vue ? De la venue de Bonnie accompagnée de Damon ? De Damon qui quitte Elena ? En gros qu'avez vous pensé de tout les évènements dans ce chapitre ?**

**Je tiens à vous prévenir que je reprends le chemin des cours demain. Je pense donc disposer de moins de temps pour écrire (mais à voir...). Je risque de ne pouvoir poster qu'un chapitre par mois. Je sais, le délai est long. J'ai également au moins cinq fictions en cours en ce moment et, pour l'instant, peu d'idées pour le chapitre 7. J'ai tout de même une idée d'écriture : je pensais raconter comment Marcel et Camille avait fini par sortir ensemble et comment elle avait appris l'existence du surnaturel. Qu'en pensez vous ? C'est une bonne idée non ?**

**En tout cas, bisous tout le monde, bonne continuation et... A bientôt j'espère.**

**Laura**


End file.
